Raiton: Rasengan! Resurrection of Naruto Uzumaki
by BluePaladinium
Summary: Banished from his home, heart broken and cursed with a demon he has no control over, Naruto thought he would be alone for the rest of his days. Until he wandered into Lightning Country... Pairings undecided. OC's. NO YAOI Rated T for violence and swearing
1. Banished from Konoha

Well, I won't lie to you guys. I've been reading Naruto fanfics for the past, ooh about, 6 months or so ever since I got into the series. I admit I only watch the anime because I have no real access to the manga except at one store and even there it's only at the Chunnin Exam arc. So I won't mind if you guys rip me a new one because of something that may be a little off. Mistakes are really the only way to learn. We're all friends here.

Right?

Seriously though, anything wrong let me know and I'll try to correct it as soon as possible.

I will be using Japanese for most of the jutsus and will put a glossary at the end of each chapter. Words will not be repeated after each chapter.

Oh, and some of the OC's who will be created are going to be based on Video Game/Movie personas who are fairly popular. Try to guess who they're based off. Winner will receive the chance to place their own idea into.

Could do with a beta but don't want to really ask much more of you than to read and review.

"Normal Speech"

"_Flashback or thoughts"_

"**Demon Speak"**

"_**Demon Thoughts"**_

"SHOUTING! SIMULTAENEOUS JUTSUS"

Right, that out of the way…

**I do not own Naruto or anything pertaining to Naruto in the fanfiction. The OC's will have personalities based on popular personas but those personalities will belong to their respective companies**

Tsunade was feeling physically sick. She just couldn't believe what events had just transpired. Those bastards on the council had really gone and done it. After all the young Genin had given to the village, this was their repayment? She angrily recalled the moment in the council chamber when the fateful words were spoken.

**

* * *

**_The council room was ominously dark, like someone had cast the Shodaime's __Kokuangyō no Jutsu upon the occupants. The Godaime stood bravely in the face of thirteen others who, with a single whim, could throw her position as Hokage to the wind and set every ninja in Konoha after her. But it looked that that thought did not seem to faze her in the slightest. Her hawk-like gaze scanned the room before landing on the established head of the council._

"_Tsunade-sama, it has come to our attention that the Kyuubi container has failed in his mission to retrieve the last Uchiha.__ Not only that but from the chakra signatures noted during their battle, the Kyuubi took control of the boy. It would be wise if he is…dealt with." Came the voice of a smug Homura._

"_What are you trying to suggest here?" Tsunade replied, with a dangerous undertone. _

"_Well, as _it_ managed to gain control again, wouldn't it be safe to say that the same thing might happen again and again? What if next time it breaks out in the middle of the street, at the hospital or even at the Academy? Could we risk it?" The smirk never left Homura's face. He knew where this should end up. Then the demon brat could be out of their hair forever more!_

"_Yes." Every member of the council narrowed their eyes at the Godaime Hokage. She stared into Homura's face undaunted, righteous anger escaping from every word "If Naruto was able to help fend off Gaara in the Chunnin Exams, if he was able to convince me to come back to Konoha, a place where I swore that I would never set foot in again, if he was able to hold the most feared of all demons inside himself and not go crazy from the crap he received here than we can surely risk it! Besides" Here the Hokage smiled a quite confident smile. "How many ninja would it take to subdue Naruto, let alone try to kill him? The kid has more drive than even myself or Jiraiya."_

_Something was bugging Tsunade behind these words however. She really didn't like any of the evil grins that she could see from the council members. Then it hit her._

"_You're not going to…"_

"_Yes." That was Hiashi Hyuuga, living proof that people could be born with silver spoons rammed up their asses. "The Kyuubi container will hereby be banished from Konoha!" Silence reigned in the council chamber for a few moments._

_Tsunade finally spoke up. "You would exile and banished a thirteen year old boy from his home. Not only that, but also the fact that he is __Minato Namikaze's son! The Yondaime's own child! How can you turn your back on what can quite rightly be called Konoha's legacy? Besides, while I remain in power as Hokage, no laws, exiles or executions will be passed. That is the law the Shodaime laid down!"_

_Tsunade realised her mistake when she saw the smiles become fully fledged Chesire Cat grins. _

"_We have found a loop hole, Hokage-sama." Homura continued. "The law states that no law or act can be passed if the Hokage does not or can not agree with it. However, it also states that in times of dispute in the council chamber, a vote can be taken with the majority winning out. For many years all of us on the council have believed this only applied to the council members, but it has been brought to our attention that it says nothing of the sort. It says nothing about the Hokage being in the dispute also." Homura was now grinning like a maniac. Tsunade was visably shaking. Did this mean she was no more than a figurehead? What was going to happen to Naruto? Please Kami-sama help them come to their senses!_

_Hiashi took over._

"_All those in favour of banishing the Kyuubi container from the village of Konoha?"_

_Thirteen voices cried out as one._

"_I!"_

"_Tsunade let out an inhuman roar of rage as she ran full pelt at Homura, fist cocked. 4 ANBU then appeared in her path. _

"_Hokage-sama. You may be our honoured leader but proceed with this course of action and you will be arrested on the grounds of assault on a council member in a non-hostile environment." Said the ANBU dressed in a falcon mask. He said it in monotone as if he had memorized it from a book._

_Tsunade turned her sharp eyes towards the council. _

"_You've had this set up from the beginning. You bastards. Throwing away what little of Naruto-kun's childhood remains in favour for selfish desires. It's only my duty to protect what good ninja remain that is keeping me from pounding your faces into the ground."_

_Tsunade turned on her heel and stormed out. As soon as she stepped out of the room however, her rage was sudddenly disappated. All that was left was sorrow. It was happening again. One important person in her life being harshly taken away from her. First Nawaki, then Dan, now Naruto. Tsunade was away of a tear slowly making it's way down her face._

"_Hey…" came a quiet voice. Tsunade turned. It was her old teammate, Jiraiya. Still dressed in his outlandish robes and the kanji for 'Oil' displayed on his modified headband. He put a hand on her shoulder. "You did the best you could. Even Sensei didn't see that loop hole coming so don't feel too bad. All that's left is to break the news to him."_

"_Promise me one thing Jiraiya." The Godaime spoke suddenly. "Look out for him. Be the parent he never had."_

_Jiraiya nodded, his normally goofy faced marred with seriousness. The emotions finally pouring out of her, Tsunade buried herself in her team mate's chest, weeping openly. Jiraiya put a tentative hand on her shoulder as a form of condolance._

* * *

That had been a mere three hours ago and still she wasn't sure if she could do this to Naruto. This would forever leave a scar in his views of Konoha that's for sure.

A knock at the door to her office jolted her out of her melancholy thoughts.

"Obaa-chan? You said you wanted to speak with me?" came an uncharacteristically polite Naruto. He seemed to realize something was off. With one look at Tsunade's features, his suspiscions were confirmed. "What's going on?"

On the verge of breaking into tears again, Tsunade told him of the events that had come to pass.

Naruto just sat there, his face pale, eyes downcast. There had been shouting, crying, screaming obscenities yet the fact remained the same. His dream had gone. Being Hokage had all but been snatched away from his grasp.

He looked up at woman he considered a surrogate mother. He fully believed she had backed in his corner and fought with all she had. He couldn't blame her.

"Obaa-chan? Before I…go, could I see all my friends one last time?"

Tsunade merely nodded, not wanting to look at Naruto's face. She felt disgusted with herself for killing this young boy's spirit.

Naruto got up out of his chair and out of the office. The world was a blur to him. He trudged to Team 7's regular training ground where he saw Sakura and surprisingly Ino standing there. Sakura marched up to him as he walked toward them. And she looked pissed.

"Why did you let him go Naruto? Why did you let Sasuke go to Orochimaru? Was it a mere jealeously thing because I loved him instead of you? Was it because you couldn't stand being lower in the limelight than him? Why did I put my hope into a dobe like you?"

The words stung Naruto to the core. This was all completely untrue. Why was Sakura acting like this? She was acting like the faceless villagers that constantly tormented him during his early years.

"Look, you don't even have a response to me now do you? That must mean all I said must have been true huh? That's pathetic!"

"Hold on Sakura, that's going too far. I'm sure Naruto would have done everything in his power to get Sasuke back, you know how close they were friendship-wise." Ino interjected. Naruto flicked a glance to the blond girl. Ino had never really talked much to Naruto before so why was she sticking up for him now?

"Can it, Ino-pig! So Naruto? Anything you have to say for yourself? And don't try to lie to me!"

Naruto mumbled a short curt reply.

"I never gave up on him."

"What?" Sakura demanded.

"I never once gave up in that battle. I gave it my all to get him back. I really did."

THWACK!

The slap echoed across the training ground. Naruto touched the offended cheek as Sakura took her hand back.

"You really are pathetic aren't you?" she screamed at him, hurling more and more insults at Naruto.

* * *

Inside Naruto however, a mental battle was tossing back and forth. Naruto was busy dodging the 'helpful' red chakra coming the Kyuubi in his mind. One touch of that and he'd be using Kyuubi's red chakra rather than his own. And inherit some of Kyuubi's personality. The aforementioned Nine Tailed Fox was trying to talk sense, granted a warped sense, but sense notheless into the boy.

"**Let me OUT! The girl needs a lesson in pain! How dare she insult you like this!"**

"_Leave me alone! It's just Sakura-chan!"_

"**You're acting irrational, kit. Trust me, she has no right to do what she's doing right now. At least talk back to her! Kami dammit DO SOMETHING!"**

"_I don't need your chakra for this! You've lost me my dream as well as true family and many potential friends. I NEVER ASKED FOR YOUR HELP!"_

"**You fool." **A chakra whip materialised and wrapped round Naruto, flooding his body with demonic chakra. **"I've looked out for you since your first days and you dare refer to me like this! Fine, we'll try it your way. She won't die. But nonetheless she needs shaking up!"**

* * *

On the outside, Sakura was bring her hand back for another slap and let fly, another audible thwack being released. Ino noticed that Naruto had his head drooped, eyes closed.

_He's heart broken_ she realised. Sakura's comments had really done a number on him. Ino felt something she had felt for the former happy-go-lucky Genin. Pity. No one deserved this. Ino was about to intercept Sakura's third slap when a massive killing intent raged from Naruto. SO much that Ino froze. However, Sakura's hand carried on with it's trajectory.

Until Naruto's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

Evil red chakra began to seep from Naruto. Ino started to back away and then Naruto opened his eyes. They were blood red with a single slit down the middle. Fox eyes. Boring straight into Sakura's own emerald ones.

"**Sakura." **Naruto growled. **"You may be angry that Sasuke gave up his promising future to join Orochimaru. You may be angry that I was unable to retrieve him. But no one deserves what you just did to me. No one. Your so called love for Sasuke has changed into something of an obsession."**

Here Naruto paused for a moment before smiling sadly, even in his transformed state.

"**All I wanted was to see the Konoha Eleven one last time. One last time before I was forced to leave. You see Sakura, Ino. Because of my apparent failure to take back the Uchiha, I've been banished from Konoha."**

Ino gasped. Even with the demonic aura coming off of Naruto, she truly felt sorry for him. Nothing was so important that banishment would be the end result for the losers was it?

"**I just thought maybe some people would understand. Guess I'll have to tell you right here and now bluntly." **Naruto stated.

His sad smile suddenly became serious once again, red eyes flashing with rage.

"**Ever since birth, I was different. No one cared for me for the first 10 years of my life apart from Ojii-san and Iruka-sensei. And do you know why?"**

Seeing Sakura shake her head, he continued, another sad smile on his face.

"**Because Yondaime couldn't kill the Kyuubi no Kitsune. No one can kill a demon. Only seal it inside a pure infant born that day. Three guesses who was the lucky contestant."**

Both girls were struck with realisation. The jeers, the glares, the small apartment. Naruto had basically scraped through his life with little more than himself to rely upon. And now it was known why. Ino had more respect for Naruto now than she has held for anyone. If she had been in that position, she would have gone crazy, a lot like Gaara all those months ago.

Unfortunately, Sakura didn't share her respect.

"You mean, you're the demon who killed my father and grand-parents all those years ago? You were the one who almost made me an orphan! I'm glad you're going! I…I HATE YOU!" she screamed.

Quick as a flash, Naruto growled darkly, all traces of smiles gone. Throwing the girl violently to the floor, he took out the scratched head band of Sasuke Uchiha. He then took off his own, letting his blond hair fall over his forehead.He threw the scratched one at her feet.

"**Fawn over that until your precious Uchiha comes back as Orochimaru's puppet."** Naruto spat. He then took his own and threw it to the floor. A palm was held out and swirling blue energy began to form. No clones were needed as Kyuubi's chakra was more than enough for this.

"**I've had it with this place. Some of you I was glad to call friends but they were only diamonds in the rough. And there was a hell of a lot of rough.I'm leaving and will be out of your hair soon enough. And if the Uchiha does come back, tell him that if he gets in any trouble with me, the pieces won't even fit in a matchbox."**

The Kyuubi-fied Naruto turned to Ino with a sad look in his ruby fox eyes.

"**Ino. We don't normally talk much but thank you for showing me that some of my friends still believe in me. I'm afraid I can't stay much longer. But tell Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Lee and Kiba that I give them my thanks in helping to try and get Sasuke back. It means a lot to me. And tell that to the Sand Siblings as well."**

Naruto looked down at his Konoha regulation headband. So many memories…All tarnished.

"**RASENGAN!"**

The shining orb was brought into contact with the headband, shattering it with spinning chakra. A large crater was left with broken pieces of cloth and metal. Naruto stood there for a few seconds before turning and walking away, forever. The red chakra slowly faded away and all that was left was a distraught thirteen year old, on his way to the lands outside his village.

It would be the first step of many that Naruto would take on his long and hard-filled path. One that would either make him or break him.

* * *

Well, first chapter over and done with! Hope it's to people's liking.

Yes it may be a NarutoxIno pairing but haven't really decided yet. But it will no way in hell be a SasuSaku. For some reason, I cannot abide those.

Remember, guess the OC's in the next few chapters and you win a plot point in the fanfic!

Glossary

Kokuangyō no Jutsu – Bringer of Darkness Technique

Kyuubi no Kitsune – Nine Tailed Fox

Rasengan – Spiralling Sphere

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!


	2. Enter Gizoku, Fait and Kaitou!

Thanks for all your reviews guys, I really appreciate it.

Isumo1489: I like your style of thinking. It won't be the Raiton Rasengan I have planned for Naruto but it sounds like a kickass idea for one of his better jutsus. Thanks for the tip.

The High Demon Lord: Your website isn't showing up mate. Though thanks for the review

Silver Wolfsbane: Same as above. Thanks for the review

Everyone else: Thanks for reviewing guys. My last fanfics was lucky to get a review every two chapters so 8 in one day along with 13 alerts is really something.

Not too sure who Yugito is. Then again, not too much is revealed about the Nibi Jinchūriki so no offense if I don't use her that much.

Right, two of the game based OC's will be in this chapter. Try to guess who they are.

Still looking for a beta.

"Normal Speech"

"_Flashback or thoughts"_

"**Demon Speak"**

"_**Demon Thoughts"**_

"SHOUTING! SIMULTAENEOUS JUTSUS"

**I do not own Naruto or anything pertaining to Naruto in the fanfiction. The OC's will have personalities based on popular personas but those personalities**** and descriptions will belong to their respective companies**

Naruto had finally reached the grand gates of Konoha. They were tall and large as normal but seemed darker, more sinister than what they had ever seemed before. He knew that no one was manning the gates so, sighing a deep sigh, he quickly ran towards the gates at full speed. Placing one foot onto the red wood of the gates, he never stopped as he ran up the gates, chakra helping him stick to the surface. As he ran the traditional orange jumpsuit that he always used to wear fell from his shoulders leaving only his black undershirt. He didn't even look back at the fallen garment. It was part of Konoha now.

At the top of his ascent Naruto looked back at Konoha. The Village Hidden in the Leaves looked serene, almost peaceful. That image was shattered when Naruto noticed several black blurs bounding from rooftop to rooftop straight for him. As one paused to bound off another building, Naruto noticed his mask. It was almost the exact same mask of that ninja from Kirigakure, Haku. Naruto realised what was after him as he remembered what Haku had been masquerading as.

Hunter Nins.

Naruto swore and jumped down from the gate on the other side, using chakra in his legs to help brace for the impact as he hit the bottom. Not even missing a beat, Naruto continued to run. If those Hunter Nins caught him, he was as good as dead. Creating ten of his signature Kage Bunshin, he ordered to split off in several different directions. Due to the fact of them being solid replications complete with chakra systems, even if some of the hunter nin were Hyuugas, their Byakugan would not be able to tell the difference.

Naruto led those hunter nins on the longest wild goose chase of their lives. One had even managed to make it to Nami no Kuni before being dispatched. And by that time, the real Naruto was long gone.

* * *

Naruto walked. He'd been walking for days on end in a general North-East direction so far as he could tell. It was raining, scratch that, it was a MONSOON. Damp clothing clung to his body and his hair was matted to his head, plastered to the sides and losing a bit of its usual blond brilliance. His breath came in ragged breaths, panting. He had not stopped moving for about four days ever since his banishment from Konoha. And his exhaustion was definitely catching up to him. Now reduced to a kind of shuffle rather than a walk, he boldly carried on. He couldn't remember what countries laid to the North-East but he was sure that he had not passed into Oto no Kuni. If he had, Orochimaru would have made sure to have him eliminated on the spot.

Orochimaru.

That snake bastard. Every time something good happened with Naruto, he was always there to mix things up again. He was finally showing his potential in the Chunnin Exam, then Orochimaru had placed a curse seal on Sasuke and implanted him with the Gogyo Fuin, messing up his chakra coils immensely. Jiraiya had removed the seal and Naruto had beaten Gaara during the invasion. But Orochimaru had again, messed up his life by murdering the Sandaime. Finding Tsunade had been a good point in his life, but it didn't help that Orochimaru had almost killed her in the attempt along with Jiraiya. And finally, Orochimaru had taken away his best friend. Everything would have been perfect if it hadn't been for that DAMN SNAKE SANNIN!

His stamina finally running out on him, Naruto fell to the floor, barely conscious. As he fought for awakening, he spat out a promise.

"I swear my life's duty from now on is to kill that Hebi-teme. Orochimaru will pay for his actions. I swear it…on my…ninja…way…" Naruto trailed off, unconsciousness finally claiming him.

Just as his eyes closed, a pale green set of boots came into his vision. The last thing he heard was someone speaking into a radio transmitter.

"This is Gizoku Toraiboru. Needing assistance from Fait Jouiki. Injured male found on patrol. Need medical ninjutsu. Over."

* * *

Naruto awoke. The last thing he remembered was falling unconscious in that forest. So why was there a stone ceiling above his head? He turned his head to the side, he was in quite a luxurious room. Various miscellaneous furniture was placed here and there along with the bed he was currently resting on. The door was closed and the only light came from a lamp on the bedside table.

Groaning, Naruto sat up. He had another look at his surroundings and then pinched himself to make sure that it wasn't a dream or genjutsu. It was neither. This was real. Where was he?

Naruto felt it was necessary to find out, but not in such a polite way.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I? HELLO? ANYONE OUT THERE? MIND TELLING ME WHY YOU BROUGHT ME HERE!!!"

Suddenly a panel opened and two green eyes peered in at him.

"Ah you're awake."

The door opened to reveal a boy not much older than Naruto. He looked no more than thirteen. He had wild blond hair which was closer to Ino's shade than Naruto's hair colour. He was dressed in a strange white and blue shirt combo complete with quite large sleeves at his wrists. His trousers were the same shade of blue as the shirt and two dagger holsters were at both of his sides. He wore the green boots that Naruto remembered from the last moments of his consciousness. But the strangest thing was, the boy had a tail. A blond furred monkey tail. It bobbed behind him, the boy not bothering to cover it up.

Seeing Naruto's gaze, the boy glanced behind him.

"Oh this thing? Don't worry about it, had it since I was born. Genetic experiment gone wrong. Orochimaru found it funny to try and transplant primate genes into a human and here I am. Lousy hebi-teme."

The boy extended a hand to Naruto, which Naruto gripped firmly and shook. Anyone who had a grudge against Orochimaru was a friend in his book.

"The name's Gizoku Toraiboru. I was the guy who found you out in the forest. You're lucky you were so close to Rai no Kuni otherwise, you may have died out there."

"Thanks for the assist." Grinned Naruto. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki. Ninja of Kono…" The words died in his throat. He remembered he had been banished. He still hadn't got over it completely.

Gizoku noticed this.

"Konoha? Didn't see you with a headband. What were you banished or something?"

Naruto merely nodded. He expected Gizoku to go raise the alarm immediately now he was a missing Nin. What happened next surprised him.

"I know how you feel. My sensei and I were banished from Kirigakure some years ago for trying to stop the Kekkei Genkai Massacre. We know what it's like. Luckily, we found a safe house here in Rai no Kuni."

Something tried to wriggle it's way to the front of Naruto's mind. Why was Rai no Kuni so familiar?

"Whoa, hold up a minute!" he suddenly shouted, "You said we're in Rai no Kuni, those temes from Kumogakure tried to kidnap Hinata when she was three!"

Gizoku raised an eyebrow.

"That's the Hyuuga heiress right?"

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, she was part of the rookie nine who graduated with me back in Konoha."

Gizoku looked thoughtful for a moment before looking back at Naruto

"Well, you can believe us if you want but we're actually here to overthrow the Sandaime Raikage. He was the one who tried to steal the coveted Byakugan. We're trying to stop that happening again. Sensei was disgusted at the guy so we've got ourselves undercover here to help those rebelling against him. And by the way,"

Gizoku then looked sharply at Naruto.

"We know about your tenant."

Naruto blanched, his face going pale.

_Oh no, it's happening all over again!_

"Let me guess, you were seen as the demon not as its container back in your village right?" Gizoku asked. Naruto nodded in response. Gizoku then broke into a smile. "There's no need to fear here. Sensei believes you're doing a great thing and personally, I do to. Who knows what could happen if that fox was still around?"

Naruto perked up. This guy seemed to like him even though he was the Kyuubi container.

_Did that mean all he said before was true?_

Gizoku then turned back from Naruto towards the door.

"Judging by your tenant, you should have healed your wounds and exhaustion by now. Let's go meet the rest of the gang."

* * *

Gizoku led Naruto through a hallway until coming to a stop outside another door. The tailed boy looked back at Naruto with a grin.

"Ever handled violent kunoichi before?" he asked. Naruto nodded with a similar grin. Sakura and Tsunade were definitely classed under that label. "Well, you'll have no problems then."

Gizoku then kicked the door in. "Fait-chan, I'm HOOOOMMMMMEEEEE!" There was silence for a few seconds. Then an enraged scream and Gizoku was sent flying back thanks to the leather covered fist of the aforementioned Fait.

"That's for trying to scare the living daylights out of me, perv!" she shouted at Gizoku, who was still imbedded in the wall.

"Hey, I'm not a perv, I'm a womaniser. There's a difference!"

"Not much of one though!"

Fait then turned to Naruto. She was again roughly his age. She wore a black shirt/skirt combo with black shorts underneath. She had her dark brown, almost black, hair tied into a peculiar ponytail that split into two different directions almost like a dolphin tail. Red leather gloves were on her hands along with black sandals.

"Sorry about that," she sheepishly said. "I'm Fait Jouiki. I'm a medic-nin so I was who helped you back to health, alongside the Kyuubi. Also, I kinda picked up on Tsunade-sama's legendary strength technique as you just saw. So, have you just got up?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, didn't have a clue where I was. Gizoku was just showing me around and thought to make a stop here. Looks like he's about to recover." Naruto joked.

Gizoku looked up at Naruto, brushing rubble off his clothes.

"I'm glad to see you find it funny, Naruto. Wait until she unloads on you!" he grumbled.

"Gizoku, have you taken Naruto to see Kaitou-sensei yet?" Fait asked the tailed boy, who shook his head.

"Not yet. Was still showing him around."

"Well, we better let him see him now otherwise, he won't get much of a chance." Fait replied.

Gizoku nodded. "Alright Naruto, come this way. You're gonna meet our sensei, the guy who's running this 'rebellion' if you will."

Naruto nodded and followed the two teens down another hall.

"So what's this guy like?" Naruto asked.

"Kaitou-sensei? Well, he seems kinda stern and serious but if you get into his good books, you're sorted. He's been training me and Fait since we were kids." Gizoku answered.

"He's a great shinobi, been in lots of battles and it shows. But don't be too afraid of him. He's a great guy once you get past first impressions." finished Fait.

"Sounds cool! So where is he?" Naruto asked as they entered a large room.

"Here." Came the only reply. Naruto turned and saw the man himself leaning against the wall.

He had short black hair that spiked up in only a few places. He was dressed in a long red overcoat that had the collar covering the bottom half of his face. His left arm was slung inside it, almost as if it was broken but Naruto knew this was not the case. Across his back was a long nodachi, almost as long as Zabuza's zanbato. On his eyes were small, black sunglasses, a lot like the ones that Shino would wear. This man reeked power.

He pushed off the wall and made his way over to the trio.

"Hey Kaitou-sensei. Nice to see ya! We got Naruto here like you said." Gizoku happily told his teacher.

A small smile played across Kaitou's face. "Fait. Gizoku. Go off and continue with your training. I need to have a word with Naruto alone."

Both of the teens nodded and used Shunshin to flicker out of the room. Kaitou turned to Naruto.

"So, the Kyuubi container arrives on my doorstep. Tell me, how did you come to be in that position? Surely a ninja of any calibre knows not to stay awake for more than three days?"

Naruto had half a mind to tell Kaitou about Gaara but something stayed his tongue. He looked down, a little ashamed.

Kaitou continued. "So, are you going to tell me what happened or are you going to stay silent forever? I can't help if you refuse to open up."

Naruto looked up at the man who still had the small smile on his face. Naruto decided he could trust him.

_I mean if they were going to kill me, why not just do it in my sleep?_

Naruto then proceeded to tell Kaitou everything, from Sasuke's defection to his banishment. Kaitou merely nodded and listened. After the tale had finished, Kaitou finally spoke up.

"It seems then that you may be without training for a while. Self training is fine but what a young boy like you needs is a steady hand to guide you. Since I owe Jiraiya a favour, I'll train you. But on one condition."

Naruto gulped. "What's that?"

Without warning, a steel slab emerged from in the middle of the floor. It was about the size of a fully grown man. It glinted in the lamp light.

"You must be able to break this steel pillar in the hour. No elemental ninjutsu tools or clones. And no help from your tenant either." Said Kaitou. He turned to walk out the door. "If you break any of those conditions, I'll have you thrown out of here faster than you can blink."

He turned back just before closing the door. "I'll be back in an hour. Have fun."

The door closed.

* * *

Naruto swore. He had dented this stupid pillar for 45 minutes and all he was getting was bruised knuckles and a few dents.

_There has to be some way of breaking this thing. There has to. Kaitou said that I couldn't use elemental ninjutsu or clones! How do I break it?_

The answer came to him. How could he have missed that?

_Of course, the Rasengan! It's not an elemental jutsu as it's just chakra! It doesn't belong to any of the five jutsu elements!_

But then something else hit him.

_But he said no clones. Which means I'm gonna have to try for a one handed Rasengan. I've always had to use Kyuubi's chakra before for these things but I can't use the fox either! I'm not sure if I can do it…_

He looked at the pillar. It stood there with a few dents and nothing else. A large clock on the wall indicated five minutes to go.

_Nothing else for it._

Remembering his training with Jiraiya, Naruto began to spin the chakra in his hand while simultaneously adding power to it. It was twice as difficult as normal thanks to the jutsu being performed one-handed. Now came the hard part. Stabilising it into a complete sphere to control it properly.

_C'mon you can do it! C'mon! COME ON!_

There was a release of pressure in his arm. And when Naruto looked in his right hand, there was the satisfying blue glow of his signature self sustaining attack.

"ALRIGHT! Time to teach this pillar whose boss!"

He glanced at the clock.

"AHH! Ten seconds left!"

Naruto ran at the pillar.

"Five!"

The door started to open.

"Four!"

Kaitou started to step inside.

"Three!"

As did another person, who was neither Fait nor Gizoku.

"Two!"

Both watched the blond perform his attack with smirks on their faces.

"One! RASENGAN!"

The pillar buckled as the attack drilled right through its centre mass causing a perfect circular hole as an entry point. The back of the pillar simply exploded. Naruto stood there panting. He had know idea one handed Rasengans could be some exhausting. He turned at the sound of clapping.

"Hey Kaitou sen…WHAAAA! What are you doing here?"

"Hey gaki treat me with a little more respect. I'm here cause Tsunade asked me to keep an eye out for you, alright?" shouted a familiar voice.

"Whatever ero-sennin." Sure enough, there was Jiraiya, the Toad Sage in all his glory.

"Nice to see you finally perfect the one handed version Naruto. Now you won't needed those clones of your to give away your attack." Jiraiya smirked.

"Aww, but I like using the clones ero-sennin!" Naruto moaned

"BAKA!" Naruto was introduced to Mother Earth thanks to an annoyed author of Icha Icha. "Kaitou here is repaying a favour from a while ago. He's gonna be teaching you various stuff for you to hone on your ninja abilities. I've gotta keep tabs on Akatsuki and others who may pose a threat to you. In return, you have to help with the overthrow of the Sandaime Raikage. Got it?"

Naruto nodded and turned to Kaitou.

"Well, you sure have the spirit for it. And the Rasengan isn't technically an elemental jutsu so you pass. Your training begins at noon tomorrow with Fait and Gizoku. Don't be late."

"YATTA!" Naruto shouted and he hugged Kaitou. "Thank you Kaitou-sensei. I'll make you proud!" He then dashed off to tell his two new friends the news.

Jiraiya chuckled and shook his head.

"That kid's always going off at a million miles an hour. You're gonna have to get him some new clothes though. He may have lost the jacket but the pants stand out a lot too."

"Got it." Kaitou responded, before looking at the way Naruto had gone.

_Naruto Uzumaki. This is but the beginning of your story._

* * *

Chapter Two done! Mostly a getting bye chapter

Next chapter has a time-skip of about six years. This chap was just about introducing a few of the OC's and showing how Naruto got affiliated with them.

**Glossary**

Kirigakure – Village Hidden in the Mist

Kage Bunshin – Shadow Clones

Byakugan – Hyuuga Bloodline Limit. Allows for 360 degree vision range and allows user to see tenketsu points of individuals.

Nami no Kuni – Land of Waves

Oto no Kuni – Land of Sound

Gogyo Fuin – Five Elements Seal

Hebi-teme – Snake Bastard

Rai no kuni – Land of Lightning

Kekkei Genkai – Bloodline Limit

Kumogakure – Village Hidden in the Cloud

Shunshin – Body Flicker

Gaki – Brat

Ero-sennin – Perverted hermit

BAKA - Idiot!

YATTA! – Hooray!

Chapter Three is not going to be the takeover but rather, something rather different.

The takeover would have been already completed by this time so a new Raikage has been chosen. In a toast to five years since the overthrow, a tournament has been held for all shinobi nations.

_**Chapter Three Preview**_

_All the shinobi and kunoichi stood in the middle of the arena as the Yondaime Raikage explained the rules._

"_Rule No. 1. There are no rules. Each and everyone one do their best and, at the Godaime Hokage's insistence, bets will be placed on the winner of this team tournament. Enjoy."_

_A monkey tailed boy turned to his two comrades._

"_Looks like there's people from all over the place. Kiri, Kumo, Oto, Iwa and even Konoha."_

_The girl turned to the third teammate_

"_You sure you wanna do this? What with Konoha…"_

"_Nah, I'll be fine." Was the reply of the masked individual. "If we do face off, well, let's hope my mask doesn't fall off. Otherwise they'll be in for quite a shock. Literally."_

Contest for OC guessing is still open.

Please R&R.

CC


	3. Six Years On

Well, turns out I can't reply to reviews anymore but I'll let you know that all your ideas are useful.

Pairing still undecided between NaruIno and NaruSaku but I'm strongly leaning towards NaruIno. I can't imagine Sakura crawling back into his good graces after that little outburst in Chop. 1

All the OC's from the last chap have been named but not by the same person only the person who guesses all three correctly gets to place their idea in.

Still looking for a beta.

"Normal Speech"

"_Flashback or thoughts"_

"**Demon Speak"**

"_**Demon Thoughts"**_

"SHOUTING! SIMULTAENEOUS JUTSUS"

**I do not own Naruto or anything pertaining to Naruto in the fanfiction. The OC's will have personalities based on popular personas but those personalities and descriptions will belong to their respective companies**

Six long hard-earned years passed. After Naruto's first year learning and receiving tutelage from Kaitou along with Fait and Gizoku, their plan to bring the corrupt Raikage down was placed into action. After a final push, with the three pupils subduing the Raikage's bodyguards while Kaitou took on the Raikage, the mission succeeded. The Sandaime Raikage had been killed.

Immediately, talk of a Yondaime Raikage sprang up among the thankful council of Kumogakure. The first person to be nominated was, of course, Kaitou. At first, he politely declined, but after some pressuring from the council and a bribe from his students (It was a small jug of sake containing over 5 gallons of the beverage thanks to a special seal at the bottom. It was, as Kaitou put it 'the grease that helped the wheels turn smoothly) he eventually took the job.

However, almost instantly, the yellow and white ceremonial robe was shoved into a bleak cupboard that was called 'Only Use in Emergencies'. Naturally, it wasn't taken out again.

Naruto, Fait and Gizoku had also grown up. All were part of the Raikage's elite guard and held the position of jounin. Each of them was 18 now with the exception of Gizoku who had just hit 19. Speaking of the tailed boy, he hadn't changed much except for growing taller and gaining bigger clothing to fit him. And it was always the same style. When asked where he had got the money from, he'd look left and right and reply with a low "Doesn't matter…" Funnily enough, many citizens of Kumogakure often noticed their wallets decreasing in width whenever they met Gizoku, but no one had seen him near their bags! He'd also grown pretty popular with the ladies of Kumogakure. He was, as some Western slang said, 'a playa'. However, this didn't stop Fait and Naruto taking bets on which girl would slap him first. Boy, did Fait win a lot of money. Though to be fair, she had bet on herself the once and slapped Gizoku for the hell of it. Naruto still swore to this day that it counted as cheating. However, when he wasn't out getting girls or kicking ass, he ran a very successful acting company known as Tantalus. Strange how everyone in the audience noticed small valuable effects missing after every show.

Fait had fine tuned her martial arts skills and super strength into a special power up that only she and Kaitou had seen. Both Naruto and Gizoku pleaded to see it but she annoyingly tapped her nose and replied with a blunt "None of your damn business." Both boys had tried to get the answer by getting her drunk but that seemed to be pretty impossible if said girl is running the bar that you're trying to get her drunk at. Yep, Fait had taken over one of the village's small bars and turned it into one of the most popular places on Earth. Cloud Nine was the name of the pub and recommended to all party goers. However, if anyone went for an advance on Fait, they were forced to leave.

Via a closed window with some help from Fait's fist.

However, it was our hero Naruto who had changed the most. Quickly taking Jiraiya's advice, Kaitou had gotten Naruto some decent ninja clothing. This included a black Chinese-style shirt with a gold trimming and some dark green trousers. Nothing too flashy, but hell, Naruto made up flashy with his penchant for lightning jutsus. That day had been very weird.

* * *

"_Naruto, a word." Kaitou called. Naruto jogged up to his new sensei. It was one month before the plan was going to come into effect._

"_What's up, Kaitou-sensei?"_

"_I have here what will determine what kind of elemental affinity you have."_

"_Oh! Isn't that what jutsu style you have the best chance at learning quickly?"_

"_Half-right. It also allows you to add that style of chakra into any non elemental attacks you may have." Kaitou hinted. That didn't last for long as Naruto looked at him with a questioning gaze. Kaitou sweat dropped._

"_Anyway."_

_He handed Naruto a piece of blank paper._

"_Channel your chakra into that. The effect the paper has will tell you what type of elemental affinity you have."_

_Naruto nodded and focused his chakra into the paper. As he did so, he thought to himself._

"_Man, my chakra control is really great now! Much better than what Kakashi taught me in Konoha anyway."_

_The piece of paper split up to about half way, then crumpled in on itself. When Naruto looked back to Kaitou, his sensei had a confused look on his face._

"_Try that again Naruto." He said as he handed the boy another piece._

_When he did it this time, his thoughts were again wandering._

"_Still Kakashi probably wouldn't have bothered with finding out my elemental affinity, the smut reading teme."_

_This time the paper split up to a quarter of its length then crumpled._

_Kaitou nodded._

"_I see. One more time please Naruto."_

_This time, Naruto's thoughts were:_

"_Why am I wasting time thinking about Konoha? These guys are my family now."_

_The paper didn't split at all; it just crumpled into itself instantly._

_Kaitou smirked._

"_Well, Naruto looks like you have a penchant for lightning jutsus."_

_Inside his head however, Kaitou was thinking madly._

"_Why did the paper started to act like wind affinity at first? Would that have been his penchant if he had stayed in Konoha? I've heard differing experiences can forcibly change an element, but never seen it done. Well done Naruto. You've confirmed a speculation that has been continuing since affinities were first discovered."_

_Later that night, everyone had a celebration. Of Ramen. What else?_

* * *

Naruto had also kicked the overly loud personality out of his system. Of course, it always resurfaced after a couple of drinks but who's didn't? His new Kumo headband had started in the same style as his old Konoha one, then after a few months settled into a slightly turned slanted style. Naruto remembered the style from the Kirigakure ninja, Zabuza and remembered how badass it looked. His hair had grown a bit longer and the normally blond hair had begun to get toned down into a duller, paler shade which strangely enough, looked quite cool. 

However the most surprising thing was his job. He had requested it for a laugh and was shocked when Kaitou turned the tables on him and gave it him. He didn't mind it too much; it was just this tiny beginning bit that annoyed him. Even after five years of living in Kumo, this never got easier. He sighed and walked into the room. The noise was deafening. A final sigh and then Naruto spoke up.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU MAGGOTS! Now that I have your attention, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Welcome to the Kumogakure Ninja Academy!"

* * *

Naruto downed another sake. Then another. And another. Gizoku raised an eyebrow. 

"Hitting the shots a little too quickly, I think." He observed. Naruto turned to him, face completely pale.

"Gizoku. I asked a kid today what he thought was the most important thing in being a ninja. He replied, and I quote, 'Being able to sock anyone and get away with it.' Sometimes I swear the spirits are fucking with me."

Gizoku let out a short laugh and sat opposite his friend, his tail lifted his sake cup to his mouth for him while he picked the pocket of the person sitting behind him. Fait soon joined them, leaving a subordinate manning the bar.

"Good to see you keeping my business booming, Naruto."

Naruto then gave her a sarcastic smile and said in the most sardonic voice.

"Anything for you, Fait-chan…"

Naruto was introduced to Mother Earth again by Fait's fist. He waved his hands as a form of surrender as the girl started to crack her knuckles. Smiling again, all three broke into laughter. Three sake cups were refilled as the three jounin chatted about how life had been recently. Even though various missions had nearly always separated them, they remained firm friends and still trained together to keep their teamwork in top shape.

Gizoku then found something of interest in another customer of the bar. He looked at his new finding.

"Nice. Invitation to a tournament happening in Kumogakure. Seems like all the best ninja are invited from all over. Hell, even the Raikage's elite guards are participating. Should be fun to watch."

All three nodded. All three drank from their sake. All three spat their drink out suddenly.

"WE'RE THE RAIKAGE'S ELITE GUARD!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Kaitou sighed when he heard the screaming, zapping, shrieking, breaking and, oddly enough, the small faint gurgling sounds from below the Raikage's office. Yep, his three students were back with a vengeance. 

Gizoku kicked the door open as Fait punched a SHOCK, Kumo's answer to the ANBU, right over his head and into the wall. Naruto managed to duck underneath the flying nin and stared directly into Kaitou's face.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT?"

Kaitou sighed again.

"I thought you three would be glad to get a chance at fighting again. Since Kumo has patched up alliances with Konoha, Suna and Kiri, there haven't been many missions for shinobi of your caliber lately. Surely you need a chance to go all out again?"

"That's not the point." Gizoku picked up. "You entered us without our permission or any knowledge of our plans that coincide with the training needed for this kind of thing. What's Tantalus gonna do without their star actor?"

"What about Cloud Nine?"

"The Academy needs a decent teacher and those kids definitely need shaping up! Kaitou-sensei with all due respect, you really should have asked us first."

Inside his head, Kaitou grinned. On the outside, he appeared impassive. "Oh well seeing as you've argued your cases so strongly, I'll be forced to reconsider."

Naruto started back out the room with Gizoku and Fait following.

"Of course, there is the fact of the 75 million ryo prize money."

All three jounin froze. Almost as if someone clicked the rewind button, all three were back inside the office.

"Run that by me one more time sensei?" Gizoku asked, acting nonchalant.

Kaitou mentally grinned again. He had them. "Well, the winners of the tournament earn 75 million ryo, paid for by the entrance fees for all the spectators and various other donations. Each." Naruto seemed to almost pass out then and there. "Well, it's up to you of course." For an added sense of fun, he took a swig from the sake jug at his hip and leant back in his chair.

Needless to say, Kaitou's students later walked out of the office with cash signs in all of their eyes. And Kaitou had another team to growing bracket of the tournament.

* * *

The Godaime Hokage also had cash signs in her eyes. 225 million was a lot of cash. Whoever brought that home would definitely be in her good books. Not that the money would go to Konoha because she wanted it to. No, she'd lost the respect of the village six years ago with Naruto's banishing. She'd probably donate it all to the academy or hospital to annoy the council, who'd wanted a memorial stone of them triumphing over the 'Kyuubi brat'. Like hell they were gonna get that! But then…that stupid damn loophole! 

A knock was heard at the door.

"Enter." Was all Tsunade said. An ANBU with an owl mask walked in. "Ah, Neji. Finished your last mission so quickly?"

"Fairly easy, what with the weak security system. I thought Iwa were supposed to be one of the better shinobi nations." Replied the Hyuuga as he took his mask off.

"They're supposed to be yes. But they appear to be all talk. Something new has come to my attention."

"And that is Hokage-sama?" Tsunade slid the invitation towards Neji who looked over it expertly. He frowned.

"Hokage-sama, this invitation came from Kumogakure. Didn't they try to steal the Byakugan?"

"Tried and failed yes. However, this invitation was not given out by that pig of a Sandaime Raikage. It was given out by his successor, the extremely polite and battle-worthy Yondaime Raikage. We've sorta patched things up." Tsunade grinned, slipping into informality.

"I see. You wish for us to participate?"

"Well, not in the usual teams. Since Ten-Ten Kyouki was injured along with Chouji Akimichi only nine of you will be going for it. I've paired you up in teams that I think will uncover great strengths within each other."

In actuality, she'd used bits of paper and a hat.

"Team A will be you, Kiba Inuzuka and Shikamaru Nara. Team B will be Ino Yamanaka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuuga. And Team C will be Sakura Haruno, Rock Lee and…"

"Hokage-sama?"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

* * *

Six months later, after a hell of a lot of training, all representatives had managed to reach Kumogakure, whilst being under a national ceasefire. Any ninja caught attacking another from another country will be taken personally by SHOCK to the Raikage's quarters directly. Not pleasant for the attackers. 

The arena was filled to the brim with people. Inside the Kage's box sat the Yondaime Raikage, Kaitou, The Godaime Hokage, Tsunade, The Godaime Kazekage, Gaara, The Rokudaime Tsuchikage, Tamaishi and the Sandaime Mizukage, Deshio. The arena itself was about triple the size of the Chunnin exam arena in Konoha. After all, Lightning was pretty destructive.

All the shinobi and kunoichi stood in the middle of the arena as the Yondaime Raikage explained the rules.

"Rule No. 1. There are no rules. Each and everyone one do their best and, at the Godaime Hokage's insistence, bets will be placed on the winner of this team tournament. Enjoy."

A monkey tailed boy turned to his two comrades.

"Looks like there's people from all over the place. Kiri, Kumo, Oto, Iwa and even Konoha."

The girl turned to the third teammate

"You sure you wanna do this? What with Konoha…"

"Nah, I'll be fine." Was the reply of the fox-masked individual. "If we do face off, well, let's hope my mask doesn't fall off. Otherwise they'll be in for quite a shock. Literally."

All three had a short chuckle as another of the elite guards, an individual called Joui came down to act as a referee. The three other jounin had fond memories of Joui. He was intelligent, smart and quite witty when he had to be. They'd gotten on fine until Joui had to be called away for a two-year mission. Seeing him back was a pleasant surprise.

Ten years their senior, Joui had spiky silver hair that gave him bangs around his face. His skin tone was a tan and his eyes were yellow with red irises. His attire was nothing but a plain, dark, hooded robe. He had the hood down at the moment. Seeing the three jounin from Kumo, he winked at them. Then he started with the matches.

"First matches. Team Konoha A vs Team Iwa B. Team Suna vs Team Iwa A. Team Kiri A vs Team Iwa C. Team Konoha B vs Team Kiri B. Team Konoha C vs Team Kumo.

Naruto swore from behind the mask. Konoha straight away. This wasn't good. This didn't go unnoticed by a certain ANBU commander from Konoha.

"What's the matter, dobe? Scared about fighting us straight away?" taunted an arrogant Sasuke.

Naruto looked back to him and glared, though Sasuke couldn't see it from behind the mask.

He settled for a simple retort. "Who'd be scared of you?". Then the teams cleared off the field.

Joui called down the first match.

"TEAM KONOHA A vs TEAM IWA B!"

* * *

Neji was in bad shape. His two teammates were both out of commission, but took the Iwa nins they were facing with them into unconciousness. Kiba had Gatsuuga'd an enemy who had wasted too much chakra creating and earth armour, knocking each other out while Shikamaru and foe had been disabled by a stray exploding note. 

One enemy stood between victory and defeat. This Iwa nin was very strong. His long range Doton jutsus were really getting annoying, not letting Neji get up close and personal. All in all, a bad situation.

Byakugan blazing, he stared down his foe. The Iwa nin laughed.

"What are you going to do now? Jyuuken is ineffective as long as you can't get close. Why not just give up now?"

Neji smirked the infamous Hyuuga smirk. He'd been training for this move ever since he'd received the invitation. Problem was it used a hell of a lot of chakra.

He closed his eyes and slipped into a stance, legs apart with one arm low in front of him and one raised high behind him. When he opened his eyes, the world had gone dark apart from a neon green outline of symbols on the ground in several circles. The Iwa nin was stood right where he wanted him.

"You're in range." Was all Neji said.

Naruto, in the stands waiting for his match, turned to his team mates.

"Watch this move. It'll blow your minds. I've seen it once before and this looks like a variation. Trust me, you'll love it."

That got both of Fait and Gizoku's attention fixed on the match. What move could Naruto be so excited about?

Neji took a deep breath before his jutsu was named.

"**Hakke Kurokujuyon Sho! NI SHO!**" he yelled before slamming two hands into the air in front of him. The opponent seemed to get hit twice however, and stumbled back. Neji didn't let up.

"**YON** **SHO! HACHI SHO! JUUROKU SHO! SANJUUNI SHO! HAKKE KUROKUJUYON SHO!**" bellowed Neji as the Iwa nin was slammed into the wall from the ferocity of the increasing air strikes. All one hundred and twenty six strikes had hit their mark effectively shutting down the ninja's chakra system. It also knocked him out as a bonus.

Joui called the match as medic nins took the fighters away. However, as he was being carried out to cheers from the Konoha section, he saw one fox-masked Kumo ninja looking dead at him. Activating Byakugan with little chakra left, he saw a full head of blond hair, a Kumo headband and deep blue eyes before he passed out.

* * *

"Damn, Neji may have seen under the mask." Naruto cursed 

"You were right about that move though. Very impressive. How'd you know about it?" Gizoku asked, 'relieving' a pocket watch from a very greedy man in front who swore all the time.

"Oh, I remember him using it on me the once in the Chunnin Exam six years ago. Of course, it was hand-to-hand back then and I was able to get back up thanks to the fuzz ball but it still hurt like hell."

"I noticed." Fait pointed at the wall. "They're still digging the Iwa ninja out of that wall."

* * *

Well, Chapter 3 done and the tourney is finally underway. Bit of humour getting there but nonetheless still a bit of action. 

Joui is one of the OC's you have to guess. If you translate his name it should be easy.

I hope Neji's new move lived up to the hype. And I find him saying "You're in range." A lot more badass and simple than "You are in the field of my divination." Sorry to all diehards out there but it's my story.

_**Glossary**_

Gatsuuga – Double Piercing Fang. Kiba's signature move. Spinning like a drill, Kiba plows into the enemy, knocking them away and damaging them.

Jyuuken – Gentle Fist. The Hyuuga fighting style. Aims to disrupt chakra flow by effectively striking tenketsu or 'chakra' points.

Hakke Kurokujuyon Sho – Eight Trigrams Empty Sixty Four Palm. A new move for Neji. A cross between his Empty Palm and his Eight Trigram Sixty Four Palm. Able to strike from a distance effectively, Neji can shut down 126 tenketsu in a matter of seconds.

**Preview for Chapter 4 **

_Sasuke was getting annoyed. Was this guy playing with him?_

"_I'll teach you to laugh at me!" he shouted. "__Sen'eijashu!"_

_Hidden snakes burst from Sasuke's sleeves at the Kumo ninja._

_If anyone could see under his mask, they would see his eyes widen. Naruto applied chakra to his feet and knees beofre bending backwards almost completely half way horizontally. It didn't stop one snake from lashing out and grabbing his mask though. As the snakes retracted back inside Sasuke's sleeve, they brought the mask with them. Messy blond hair fell in front of a face not seen by Konoha for years. People gasped and pointed at him from the stands. The Konoha team was in shock. Even Gizoku and Fait had stopped._

_Naruto managed to sum up the position he was in, in two simple words._

"_Well, fuck."_

Yes, Sasuke's back in Konoha, reasons will be given later

Please keep reviewing people! Means a lot to me!

CC


	4. Final Match

Right, I have to get this out of the way. You need to guess ALL FOUR OC'S to get the plot point.

The OC's are as follows:

Gizoku

Fait

Kaitou

Joui

Don't just post one or two, either all four or none at all.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews guys. Appreciate it.

Please keep it up!

**THIS IS AN UPDATE TO THE ORIGINAL CHAPTER 4 **

Still looking for a beta.

"Normal Speech"

_"Flashback or thoughts" _

**"Demon Speak" **

**_"Demon Thoughts" _**

****

"SHOUTING! SIMULTAENEOUS JUTSUS"

**"SIMULTAENEOUS SHOUTING!" **

**I do not own Naruto or anything pertaining to Naruto in the fanfiction. The OC's will have personalities based on popular personas but those personalities and descriptions will belong to their respective companies **

****

The Iwa team had put up a valiant fight it must be said. But when faced with two of the fabled Sand Siblings and Matsuri, Gaara's only pupil, there is normally one outcome for lesser able ninja. After a few clashes, Matsuri had managed to deflect the weapons from their hands with kunai, as Temari slammed two of them into the wall with her fan. The last had been trapped inside Kuroari and Karasu had been poised for the Black Secret Technique Machine One Shot but the leader had forfeited, wisely realising his position. The teams shook hands then walked off the field.

The Iwa team breezed past the Kiri team what with Earth jutsus naturally being stronger than Water ones. Still, a fairly boring match, even with several water splashes into the crowd.

Joui reappeared inside the arena in his own inimitable style. He appeared to create a portal of shadow from his seat in the crowd and use it to warp to the centre of the field. A few gasps were heard from the crowd but were silenced when Joui cleared his throat.

"Next Match: Team Konoha B vs Team Kiri B!" He warped back up to his spot when the aforementioned teams walked onto the field.

Naruto looked to the Konoha team in interest.

"So, Shino, Hinata and Ino. Right, I know who we're fighting next."

Gizoku and Fait turned to him.

"Well, you gonna spill the beans or what?" grinned Gizoku.

"Well, judging by who was in the arena with us at the start, I'd say we're up against the Uchiha, Rock Lee and Sakura Haruno. Lee's the speedster and only uses taijutsu. But the stuff he can do is amazing. He destroyed an entire room in a couple of seconds back in the Konoha Chunnin Exams when he fought the current Kazekage."

Gizoku whistled.

"I'll take him then. After all, we're both speedsters and along with my Bloodline it should be fairly entertaining as well."

Naruto nodded and flashed a grin under his match.

"Anyway, next up is Sakura. She didn't really do too much back when she was on my Genin team. However, there are some rumours that she has been training under Tsunade so healing jutsu, evasion and super strength is to be expected."

"Mine then." Fait sighed. "If either of you two fought her, it would be the classic case of not being able to hit girls. Honestly you need to get that out of your systems."

"Aww, Fait-chan. But it's you hitting us that makes us scared of hitting girls!" Gizoku cheerily said. He was then taking a very keen interest in the floor as a fist smashed into his head.

Naruto laughed. _These two could start their own comedy duo, I swear. _

"Anyway, that'll leave me with the Uchiha. Luckily, I'v been training for this for a while. I always wanted another crack against the Sharingan."

All three nodded in affirmation. Targets set, they laid back in their seats to watch the show. Until…

"NARUTO-SENSEI!"

Naruto whipped his head round and saw most of his class sitting up in the rows behind him. He cracked a smile.

"Hey guys! Nice to see you! Ready to see me kick butt?"

All of the class responded with as loud a YEAH twenty seven eight year olds could muster.

"Glad to hear it. I want you all cheering for me, Gizoku and Fait okay?"

Lots of nods followed.

"Well done. If I'm happy with the cheering then maybe…" he broke off as he pretended to scratch his chin in thought.

"Maybe instead of the Bunshin test I had planned, we'll have a taijutsu tournament okay?"

All the class cheered.

"Aww, you're so cute when you give them treats like that Naruto." Gizoku mocked. He then felt an over-powering presence behind him. "Fait's standing right behind me with a fist cocked isn't she? Gotta run!" And away he went.

Naruto laughed again under the mask and leant back against his chair. Fait would tell him when it was their match so he stared up at the clouds, trying to think of what the future may entail.

_Man this is relaxing; no wonder Shikamaru does it so much._

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke Uchiha was having a quick nap just before his match up. He figured that rest helped him work a lot better than anticipation. However, this particular snooze was not as restful as he would have wanted.

_The dobe had been piledrived right into the ground, head-first off a massive cliff. Even if he had survived the Karyuu Endan, there was no way was he getting up after that. His body was floating there, in the water, waves gently bobbing it up and down. He let out a breath. It was over. And he, Sasuke Uchiha, had won. _

_Just as he began to turn to continue his path of an avenger though, he heard the sound of chakra manifesting. He looked over to the body. Strange red chakra was flowing all over it. And it was starting to lift the dobe up. His body was slowly changing back to a standing position. It was like something out of a horror film with this as the creature that would not die. Sasuke tried to move but found himself rooted to the spot. As Sasuke stared transfixed in fear, the blonde's eyes snapped open. _

_Blood red eyes. _

_A clawed fist shot out and caught him right in the jaw with the force of a jackhammer. As he flew back in pain, he cradled his jaw. It was almost broken from one punch. He looked back to the blond. The chakra had encapsulated him in a red shell, almost in the shape of a fox. A single red tail swished behind him as he locked on to Sasuke. _

_And he bellowed a long, loud, bestial roar as he charged. The Sharingan tried to keep up but it was too late as the red chakra covered fist hurtled towards his face… _

His eyes snapped open and he saw he was breathing heavily. That particular dream had been haunting him ever since the Valley of the End. Sometimes, it would be gone for a couple of months then re appear strong as ever.

He heard the Konoha B Team get given the victory as he stood up from the wall he had been leaning on. Sakura and Lee were already by the arena entrance. Not even bothering to look at his team-mates, Sasuke looked beyond into the opposing tunnel where their Kumo opponents were waiting. One was leaning against the wall, swishing his strange monkey-like tail. The other two, a girl and a masked boy were talking. Until suddenly, the mask's head snapped towards him, looking him dead in the eye. Sasuke smirked.

"The masked one's mine."

Lee and Sakura nodded. If they had learnt anything since Sasuke came back, it was that he got what he wanted most of the time, by connections or force.

The referee had warped back into the arena.

"Final Match or the Prelims. Team Konoha C vs Team Kumo. The home crowd instantly lit up cheering as the Kumo team walked into the light. Team Konoha got a few cheers too from the Leaf friendly side of the stadium.

The ref looked to both sides.

"Final Match: HAJIME!"

* * *

Gizoku narrowly dodged a high-kick from the green-clad shinobi and flipped out of the way of a low sweep that followed it. Unhinging his daggers from his belt, he brought them up into a ready stance. Lee charged forward with a battle cry, all four of his limbs seeming to strike at once. Gizoku was hard pressed to block all the shots that came his way and only managing slight cuts on the speeding boy. Kicking him back off of another attack Gizoku formed a few handseals.

"Raiton: Raikyu!" A ball of lightning shot out of one of the daggers at Lee. He dodged out of the way and came at Gizoku again, just as Gizoku was finishing another set of handseals.

"Fuuton: Atsuryokuha!" A large focused blast of wind was thrown right at the Konoha boy. He managed to flip out of the way of most of it and threw a couple of shuriken at Gizoku. The monkey-tailed boy used both daggers to slice through all of them easily before running and taking a swipe at Lee.

Dodging back into the traditional Goken stance, Lee took a breather and used the chance to talk with his opponent.

"You're very skilled. Your flames of youth must burn bright! How is it that your weapons are able to stand up to such an onslaught of attacks and weapons without breaking?"

Gizoku sweat dropped.

_What the hell are flames of youth? And this guy thinks he can punch through metal? Why do I get the nutjobs?_

Deciding to answer the boy's query, Gizoku explained.

"I managed to make these babies out of the same material used in various samurai clans. It's called mythrite and is almost unbreakable. Still, your taijutsu is pushing them to the limit."

Lee grinned.

"Then let's see who's flames burn brighter!"

As they charged at each other again, Gizoku couldn't help thinking.

_Again with the flames of youth? Who the hell taught this guy? _

* * *

Fait breathed heavily. Massive super strength punches were being thrown all over the place. There were already several craters in the ground. Sakura had been shocked at how Fait seemed to know Tsunade's technique but was quickly involved in the battle too much to worry about it.

Fait grinned at the girl before charging again. Both cocked their fists back and let loose with a punch that collided into the opponent's. Fait flipped back off the impact and ran at Sakura again, this time coming in with a high swing kick. Ducking the blow, Sakura grabbed Fait's leg and began to swing her in a circle. Letting go, Fait flew towards the wall.

But instead of crashing through it, she landed, legs spread and a hand on the wall to absorb the pressure. Astonishing reflexes had been honed even further to pull of this trick. Looking back at the emerald eyed girl, Fait adjusted her footing and boosted off, and smashing Sakura with a chakra laced punch. The pink haired kunoichi was sent hurtling back, slamming her back against the wall.

All of this, from the time Sakura had grabbed Fait's leg, had taken less than three seconds.

Sakura coughed a little, healed herself up then looked at Fait with determination in her eyes.

"Where did you learn Tsunade-sama's technique from?" she demanded.

Fait chuckled sheepishly.

"Would you believe me if I say I took an educated guess?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Guess not." Fait shrugged her shoulders. "Ah well, better get back on with it." She charged at Sakura again by going low then swinging her leg round heel first.

Sakura caught it but this time flipped her onto her back. She jumped into the air and came crashing down fist first.

"SHANNARO!"

BOOM!

Fait had got a fist up just in time causing a colossal cloud of dust to rise up. Both girls were breathing heavily as they flipped out of the massive crater.

* * *

The masked Nin and Sasuke had been passing at each other with kunai for the past few minutes. Neither seemed to have the upper hand. Both their faces were impassive.

_Well better start breaking out the big guns_

"When I activate my next move, be prepared to forfeit, no one has ever seen my Sharingan and live."

"Well, I may be the very first."

"People before you have said the exact same thing."

"But I'm not one of those people am I?"

Sasuke's doujutsu activated, his onyx eyes now a vermillion red with three tomoe surrounding the pupil. He smirked.

"Let's see what the best of Kumo can do? I'd love to send a second rate village packing."

"Second rate? Then surely yours must be third?"

Sasuke growled and flew at the boy, drawing his miniature version of the Kusanagi.

"Katon: Hi Ichirin!"

A wheel of flame flew from the slash made by the sword. It rolled right towards the Kumo nin, who deftly dodged it…until it whirled round and struck him in the back. Crying out in pain, he responded with hand signs.

"Raiton: Ame no Rai!"

A ball of lightning formed in his hand and he threw it into the cloudy sky above. The clouds darkened and thunder rumbled. Then several lightning bolts came hurtling down targeted at Sasuke. He dodged the first few, managed to swerve out of the way of two more, his Sharingan had to save him on the next one but the last one caught him right in the chest. He flew back and crumpled to the floor before slowly getting up again. He growled at the fox mask in front of him. This guy was definitely gonna get it.

* * *

Up in the Kage box, Kaitou smirked.

"20,000 ryo on Kumo." He stated.

"You sure Raikage-sama? Konoha isn't a pushover you know?" Tsunade grinned. She was in her element, gambling. Not that she was any good at it though. 

"Oh, believe me when I say that these guys are the cream of the crop."

"Very well then. I match your bet but on Konoha. Mizukage-sama?"

"Gonna have to go with Konoha I'm afraid Raikage-sama. The last loyal Uchiha is a force to be reckoned with. Tsuchikage-sama?"

"Well, I'm sticking by the Raikage. All three seem to be fairing well and the masked ninja doesn't seem that phased from that last Katon. 20,000 on Kumo."

Tsunade smiled. This was what peace was like. Village leaders playing friendly games of gambling. This was the life. She turned to Gaara.

"Kazekage-sama? Care to join?"

The youngest Kage looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, my alliance is making me lean towards Konoha at the moment but I've learned to never bet on anything that's 50-50. Chances are too high. Give me five minutes then I'll give a decision."

Satisfied with that answer, the Kages looked back towards the battleground.

"Oh and Kaitou?"

"Yes Tsunade?" replied the Raikage, slipping into informality now that the important stuff was out of the way.

"How come the girl is able to utilise my chakra enhancements? Did she tell the truth when she said that she discovered it by accident?"

"Yes. She just picked it up. So far she's managed to devise a way that spreads the chakra throughout her body for maximum efficiency but I still have no idea how she does it."

"Fat lot of help you are."

"Pleasure to serve Hokage-sama."

* * *

Gizoku was getting tired. This Lee guy wasn't letting up and while he could tell that the boy was wearing down, Gizoku couldn't last much longer. Connecting his two daggers together, he made a double-bladed sword and twirled it expertly around his head. He Shunshin'd to Lee's side and let loose with a large barrage of sword swipes and slashes. One ripped open Lee's Chunnin vest before Lee dodged out of the way. Gizoku smirked. He had been trained in pole fighting by another member of the Elite Guard and had transferred some of those tactics into his Double Blade style. It showed. Once again twirling the sword, Gizoku made his move.

Rushing Lee, he made three quick slashes which were all blocked with a kunai, followed by a side kick, that wasn't. Hand signs were made again.

"Ninpo: Tekuse!"

A large treasure chest appeared in front of Lee and opened. When Lee looked inside after he had regained his senses, he gasped when he saw it was full of treasure.

Treasure all marked with the kanji for explosion.

BOOM! Several explosions rocked the arena, bringing cheers from the crowd. This was one of Gizoku's signature jutsu and all who had gone on a mission with him had recognised it. For the others, it was just fun to see a lot of explosions. Each explosion smashed Lee into another and then another. When the onslaught finished, Lee was barely standing up.

Gizoku looked concerned.

"Come on Lee, you seem like a decent guy. Give it up. I really don't want to take you out of commission."

Lee grinned. He pulled off two weights attached to his legs which left craters in the floor and got back into stance.

"You are a worthy opponent. That last move, how does it work?"

Gizoku grinned. He liked this guy, always willing to learn.

"Well, the box is created via a genjutsu but the explosions are very much real. Somehow, the technique depends on how much righteous thievery I've performed over my life. If I steal from the needy, the technique's power reverts to nothing. However, if I steal from those undeserving of money or wealth, the power skyrockets. As you can see, I'm a fairly good thief."

"Interesting. This would mean your dexterity and cunning are quite good correct?" Gizoku nodded. "Good, let's see you get out of this. Initial Gate: KAI!" A blur rushed Gizoku and he barely blocked before he felt a presence behind him. He lashed out backwards with his left leg but the blur was gone.

He saw Lee in front of him again and saw the leg coming up. But couldn't do a thing about it.

_This ain't good. _

It smashed into his chin and sent him sky high. Gizoku tried to turn but was then wrapped in bandages from Lee's hands.

"This is the end for you. Good match." Lee's voice said from behind him.

Gravity began its work and they entered a downwards spin.

"OMOTE…" shouted Lee. Inside the cocoon of bandages Gizoku was thinking fast.

_Right, stay cool. You can get out of this. So how do we do it? All my limbs are trapped. Except one._

That limb was busy worming it's way out of the bandages as he thought. The ground was looming up ahead.

_Come on! Now or never! _

Gizoku's tail bunched up and hit Lee in his most precious place. Well, anything to stop a jutsu.

"RENG…AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Lee cried out in pain as he released the bandages to cover his sore spot. Gizoku quickly flipped off Lee and landed quite far away.

"Sorry about that," he apologised sheepishly. "But that would have really hurt. And you said it yourself. I do have cunning."

Lee sucked in the pain and the fight continued.

* * *

**_Bust out the big guns! SHANNARO!!! _**Her inner self suggested. Sakura couldn't help but agree. This girl was going down.

Punching the ground, she broke up most of the arena, sending Fait flying thanks to the seismic effect made. Sakura jumped from rock to rock before coming face to face with the one Fait was behind. She punched with all her strength, through the rock and into Fait.

The brunette doubled over for a second, then was sent shooting back, slamming into the wall. She coughed up some blood.

_Dammit. This girl's good at the strength business. Guess Gizoku and Naruto get to see the jutsu I had planned sooner than I thought._

Fait shakily stood up and began making rapid hand signs. Sakura noticed and ran full pelt to try and stop them before she finished them.

* * *

Sasuke slashed again and again the masked teen dodged underneath, giving a rabbit punch to his side. Recovering, Sasuke launched another Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu, which the opponent leapt over to try and boot his face. He blocked that and shifted the sword so he could thrust upwards. But the boy darted nimbly away.

"C'mon, is that the best you can do?" the masked nin laughed

Sasuke was getting annoyed. Was this guy playing with him?

"I'll teach you to laugh at me!" he shouted. "Sen'eijashu!"

Hidden snakes burst from Sasuke's sleeves at the Kumo ninja.

If anyone could see under his mask, they would see his eyes widen. Naruto applied chakra to his feet and knees beofre bending backwards almost completely half way horizontally. It didn't stop one snake from lashing out and grabbing his mask though. As the snakes retracted back inside Sasuke's sleeve, they brought the mask with them. Messy blond hair fell in front of a face not seen by Konoha for years. People gasped and pointed at him from the stands. The Konoha team was in shock. Even Gizoku and Fait had stopped.

Naruto managed to sum up the position he was in, in two simple words.

"Well, fuck."

* * *

Gaara saw Naruto's face and looked stern for a moment. Then he turned to the other Kages.

"20,000 on Uzumaki's team."

One particular Hokage wasn't listening. She was staring, gobsmacked, at the boy in front of her she thought she'd never see again.

One particular Raikage noticed this.

"Hokage-sama. He will give you an explaination when he sees fit. To be blunt, he isn't on the best of terms with Konoha at the moment so don't blame him if he's a little antisocial."

Noting the formality, Tsunade nodded. Inwardly she smiled.

_Good to see you alive and kicking gaki._

* * *

_But since when was Naruto ordinary?_ Lee thought with a smile. Naruto must have clawed himself up to that level. He was a true master of hard work.

Glad to see his friend was okay, Lee slipped back into the Goken stance.

* * *

Sakura was stunned by the blond's reappearance. Naruto had be hiding from them all this time? She saw him flick a quick glance at both her and Lee but there was no cheery smile or doofus expression. It was a cold calculating glance. One that only ninja on the highest level had. Shuddering, she decided that she would try to get to him after the tournament. She had realised, in the six years, that Naruto couldn't have been the demon. She was truly sorry for the way she had treated him. But, with that glance, it was hard to see him forgiving her. She remembered about her match but then realised her mistake. She'd let Fait finish the handsigns! Turning back quickly, she saw a yellow aura envelop the girl.

"**Genkai Katsu!**"

The girl blurred and appeared right in front of Sakura, lashing out with a fist which sent the other girl flying

"Let's play! **Narasu Bakushin!**" smirked Fait. She dashed towards Sakura and hit her with a massive combo of lefts, rights and kicks.

"**Bakkuten!**" Fait managed to stand on Sakura's knee and flip kick her right under the chin throwing her high into the air.

"**Insei Atemi!**" Catching up with Sakura, Fait grabbed her and flung her down into the floor with enough force that she bounced back up. While she was grabbing air time, Fait landed on the arena floor and began to run in a large circle, gathering chakra in her fist. As Sakura fell again, Fait yelled out her final attack.

"**INBO TENDOU!**" Fait broke off the circular run and flashed right past Sakura, striking out with her fist. A mushroom cloud blew up from the attack and spectators in that area were nearly blown out of their seat. Sakura had no chance. She was sent through the arena wall.

Fait breathed heavily as the yellow glow subsided. She fell back against the nearest rock and fell into unconciousness. As the medics came over, she had one final thought.

_You guys better win too! _

* * *

Gizoku whistled at Fait's technique. He saw Lee back in stance and held his sword at a roughly 45 degree angle behind his back, for offence and defence. It should also help if Lee tried to use his superior speed. Thinking back to that massive kick that almost broke his neck, Gizoku realised something. No matter what he did, he could not keep up with this guy at this level. Time to up the ante.

"Well, I can't be outdone by her! Sorry Lee. Gonna have to use my bloodline limit. You've driven me that far."

Lee looked a bit crestfallen.

"You mean you are a genius rather than a hard worker? Hard work could surpass all genius! I thought you worked hard for your skill and to have to rely on something given by birth. I just hope I gave you a good fight before I beat you."

"Lee, you gave me more than a good fight, it was a great one. And my bloodline, well, it's more like the Hachimon really so it's nothing like the Byakugan. I'm just evening us up."

Lee grinned.

"YOSH! I see your point, Gizoku-san. Very well. I'll give it my all! You better do also!"

Gizoku nodded and then began to channel his chakra inside himself.

_High outbursts of emotion or willingness to win, no matter the cost. _

Purple light began to seep from Gizoku's body as he began to grow hair over his forearms, legs and chest. His hair on his head grew a little longer and his tail also grew more. His whole body was differing shades of purple and pink light. He opened his eyes.

"The Bloodline Limit of the Toraiboru Clan: The Koukotsu!"

Lee rushed him and they had a quick clash, quicker than the eye could see until Lee flew back after blocking a sword swipe. Gizoku then twirled around with the blade and several blue circles appared in a semi-circle shape at his feet. Out of the circles came a literal ocean of flame. Gizoku flipped up to the crest of the waves and placed his double blade sword at his feet. Landing on the sea of fire, he was now surfing the waves of hell.

Looking dead at Lee, who was still recovering, Gizoku called out his last jutsu for the day.

"NAMI ENKOU!" He surfed down the wave as it crashed into Lee giving him a lot of burns. He caught up with the green clad boy and gave him a final kick launching him out of the range of the attack and knocking him unconscious.

"You did well Lee." Was all Gizoku said before the Koukotsu wore off and he struggled to stay awake. Limping off to the side, he sat down and watched the last fight.

_C'mon Naruto! You can do it! _

* * *

"You…How?" was all Sasuke could stutter. The dobe, the dead last, the idiot had somehow managed to come back _again_. Naruto gave a quick glance to Lee and Sakura before looking to his main opponent. His blue eyes gave away nothing.

"Overthrew the last Raikage after I was banished. Managed to make Jounin in the five years later. Happy?" He knew that the offhand tone used to address Sasuke would annoy him greatly. He decided to rub salt in the wound. "Since, we're swapping stories, how's your family life? I assume you're still on bad terms with your brother?"

That did it. Sasuke charged at Naruto and delivered a few high kicks to his head. Naruto blocked most of them and grabbed his foot on the last attempt, flinging Sasuke high into the air. Sasuke had merely used his kicks as a feint however. He had made three hand signs.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan!"

The dragon of fire left a hazy trail as it sped towards Naruto. Quickly realising he couldn't dodge it, Naruto made some of his own.

"Suiton: Mizu no Tate!"

A dome of water rose around the blond Elite as the dragon harmlessly dissipated on the surface. However, Sasuke burst through it and delivered a massive right hand to Naruto's face. He flew back but managed to transform his fall into a very sturdy handspring and landed on his feet, wiping away a small trickle of blood from his mouth.

Naruto face was still an impassive mask as Sasuke was fuming inside.

_How could the dobe still come back after everything that has been thrown at him? It makes me sick! _

He then noticed something. As he had punched Naruto, he had managed to rake a kunai against Sasuke's arm, drawing blood and almost hitting the joint of the elbow. If Naruto had got that, his arm would have been useless. Luckily for him, the wound was nothing more than a neat slice, causing slight pain and impediment but nothing too serious. Grunting at the pain, Sasuke almost growled out an insult

"Beaten dogs should stay down and die!"

Naruto got back into a battle stance. He ran at Sasuke a delivered a strong kick. Sasuke blocked it and swiped with his sword. Naruto moved his head out of the way and, balancing on one hand, kicked with both his feet. They struck Sasuke in the face. He growled and grabbed Naruto's leg, preparing to fling him away but Naruto used his other leg to deliver another kick to Sasuke's face. Landing back into a stance, Naruto grinned at Sasuke.

"Beaten foxes shouldn't!"

He charged Sasuke and gave a few punches which Sasuke saw coming from a mile away and blocked with his sword. Naruto dropped into a sweep kick which almost caught Sasuke but the Sharingan saved him again. Naruto began to speed up his attacks, feinting and striking. What made it worse for Sasuke was that even the Three Tomoe Sharingan couldn't predict them! He saw the image of Naruto's leg coming for his side, but before his brain could register the image, the real leg was there. The next prediction had the foot colliding with his side. Guess what happened? As Sasuke nearly doubled over, Naruto let fly with a back fist that Sasuke managed to luckily block with his free hand and give a side kick into Naruto's stomach. The blond wheezed and Sasuke tried for another sword slice across Naruto's face but the Kumo nin managed to get a quick front kick in that separated the two of them just enough so that the sword missed by an inch. Twisting round, Naruto went for a massive spinning side kick which was not registered by the Sharingan. Naruto's grey sandal collided with the side of Sasuke's head and sent the raven-haired boy for a loop. Naruto then jumped back and gathered some chakra into the air around him, focusing mainly on the water vapour in the air, trying to get it to condense into a shape. He then began a lengthy process of 44 seals. Only one thought was going through Sasuke's head as he refocused.

_When did he get so much power? _

Flipping through handseals Naruto called out his next Jutsu.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"

Sasuke countered accordingly. Knowing the counter to water he unleashed his Earth defence

"Doton: Iwa Aigo Tate!"

A wall of earth rose from the ground and surrounded Sasuke preventing him from harm. It encapsulated him and became a dark brown sphere.

"Try getting through this, Naruto!" Sasuke taunted from behind the shield. "Even if you specialize in Water jutsus, there's no way you can penetrate this. Remember when I fought Gaara? This move was copied and adapted from his Suna no Tama! Face it, there's no way you can get to me!"

However, this played right into Naruto's playbook. The blond grinned madly.

"Sasuke, you fail to realise that your whole strategy relies on my elemental affinity being that of water. Well, let me give you a clue as to what element I am."

Forming a few handseals, he drew a ring in the air with his fingers, a trail of yellow light behind them. When the circle was finished lightning began to spark from one end to the next. Naruto drew his hand back and thrust it forward through the ring. It appeared to bend the lightning forwards ending it in a point while the original ring was up by his shoulder. Naruto chuckled when the lightning began to whirl around his arm.

"Hear the crackling? Want to guess? Time's up! Raiton: Hekireki Senkouki!"

The drill of lightning punched through the earth barrier and almost hit a surprised Sasuke right between the eyes. He hastily created a hole in the roof of his sphere and jumped up but the drill caught his leg and cleaved a little of it off. Naruto laughed as the Uchiha nearly messed up his leap. The Doton jutsu deactivated, Naruto looked towards Sasuke, a curious glint in his eye. He managed to get his Hekireki Senkouki to whirr a few times like a real drill. He did this as a taunt. Sasuke drew his sword again and charged. Somehow, Naruto managed to parry and fence with the massive lightning drill against the lithe Kusanagi Mark II. Naruto aimed a thrust with his drill and Sasuke blocked it with a vertical guard. Sparks flew from the continued pressure that the drill gave and Sasuke was shocked to see the Kusanagi Mark II slowly succumbing to the pressure. Seeing the avenger's lapse in concentration, Naruto used his other hand to pop a massive uppercut into Sasuke's chin, sending him into the air. Grunting in pain while airborne, Sasuke thought of his options.

_He's speedy enough so that the Sharingan can't accurately predict and adapt, he has various useful jutsu that can break through nearly anything and can counter mine accordingly. The dobe can't be this strong! Why is he this strong? I am an Uchiha. The elite clan in Konoha! I will not lose to some DEADLAST! _

As the last thought crossed his mind, his curse seal began to spread, black flames tattooing his body. Laughing manically as the power surged through his body, he dove down towards Naruto, who was disengaging the drill, and repeatedly punched and kicked him, too fast for Naruto to see coming. Blood was flowing freely down Naruto's face and yet Sasuke continued to pummel him, an insane grin on his face. This power boost had given him more speed and strength than possible, why shouldn't he use his gift? Especially on someone who was asking for it as much as Uzumaki. Slamming a fist into the blonde's mouth, he stopped for a moment.

"You see Naruto? This is the difference between our strength! This is why, as I told you before all those years ago, I will always be more special than you!"

Naruto grunted his reply through a blood soaked mouth.

"Yeah, because relying on borrowed strength is reeeeeeeeaaaaaaaallll special."

Scowling at him, Sasuke continued his barrage.

* * *

Tsunade gasped. Sasuke was using an illegal technique! Back in Konoha, that would have earned him a prison sentence or worse. She had expressively forbidden him from using it!

"Kaitou, stop the match, Sasuke's going out of control. Naruto can't match up to his curse seal! Hell, even Kakashi can't really match him in this state. If you don't stop this, Naruto's gonna be seriously injured!"

To her astonishment, Kaitou began to laugh.

"You underestimate the training I put Naruto through for the last six years. Don't worry. He can handle himself in this situation. I can guarantee it."

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto was slowly catching up to Sasuke's movements. He managed to block an elbow and a knee before countering with a haymaker to Sasuke's head. Unfortunately there was not enough speed in the attack so Sasuke easily dodged it with the Sharingan. Continuing his motion, Sasuke smashed his leg up into Naruto's face sending him flying.

Naruto opened his eyes to see sky.

"From here on out, it's all original." Sasuke smirked. A leg was brought up to kick his right side which Naruto blocked. Sasuke whirled and kicked him in the gut with his other leg. Punching him down to the floor, Sasuke turned in mid air and delivered a rib-shattering heel kick just as Naruto hit the floor.

"SHI SHI RENDAN!"

A plume of dust rose up. The audience coughed and looked for the boy who Sasuke had effectively brutalised. Naruto lay in a small crater, blood dripping from his body. Sasuke scoffed as he began to walk off the field.

"Dobe."

The kids in Naruto's class looked heart-broken, their teacher had just been battered all over the place and wasn't getting up!

"COME ON NARUTO-SENSEI!" cried one girl. "GET UP!"

The class began to chant.

"NA-RU-TO! NA-RU-TO! NA-RU-TO! NA-RU-TO! NA-RU-TO!"

The audience began to pick it up. Firstly Kumo.

"NA-RU-TO! NA-RU-TO! NA-RU-TO! NA-RU-TO! NA-RU-TO!"

Then Kiri and Iwa

"NA-RU-TO! NA-RU-TO! NA-RU-TO! NA-RU-TO! NA-RU-TO!"

Even Suna joined in. Somewhat. There was an alliance to consider. However, even the ones who refused to chant couldn't stop it rising in volume.

**"NA-RU-TO! NA-RU-TO! NA-RU-TO! NA-RU-TO! NA-RU-TO!" **

Naruto shuddered. Sasuke heard this and turned back towards him.

"What the…?" The chanting continued. Naruto slowly began to get back up, Kyuubi's chakra helping to staunch most of the bloodflow. Yet Sasuke was seeing two images, one was this moment, the other was superimposed onto it. It was his recurring nightmare. Both boys then locked onto him.

"You bastard. You still use the Hebi-teme's seal even when you are free from his clutches. Stupid egotistical asshole! All because I may be better than you!"

"No way you are better than me! You're only getting up because of that demon locked away inside of you! You cheat death all the time!" Sasuke retorted.

"I can't change what I am. I used to wish beyond all belief that I could. So that I could fit in with the villagers, with the shinobi, with Konoha. I went on dangerous missions to try and prove myself. Hokage was a dream to prove myself. I just wanted to be noticed for good things! But in Konoha, was I thanked? Maybe by people of the Konoha 11 and a few others. But the general populace? No, I was kicked out! I was nearly killed by hunter nins on the first day of banishment!"

The chanting continued.

"But here in Kumo, it's different. Here, I'm accepted. I have friends that know what I am and don't hate me for it. The village is able to accept me and sometimes, even cheer for me. And for that…" Naruto's gaze hardened as he shouted out his last words.

"I WON'T LET THEM DOWN! KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Five Naruto clones surrounded Sasuke. He turned to check before his face met with a clone's fist.

"U!"

Three more kicked him into the air.

"ZU!"

"MA!"

"KI!"

The last clone flipped into the air and drove his heel right down onto Sasuke's head.

"NARUTO RENDAN!"

As Sasuke was smashed down, the real Naruto moved forward to intercept his meeting with the ground.

"RASENGAN!" The orb was thrust into the Uchiha's stomach and he was sent spinning directly into the wall. It collapsed onto Sasuke and lay still. Sasuke wasn't getting up.

A huge cheer went up as Joui announced Kumo as the winner. Gizoku and Fait, having both recovered, hoisted him on their shoulders as he soaked up the cheers from the ground.

* * *

Tsunade chuckled. "Well, he is the number one most surprising ninja."

"Indeed he is. Now Tsunade. You and the Mizukage appear to owe me, Gaara-san and Tamaishi-san some ryo." Kaitou said.

Tsunade sweat dropped and chuckled nervously.

* * *

Well finally that chapter is over. 16 pages is a record for me.

SASUKE vs NARUTO EDITTED!

**Glossary **

HAJIME – Begin!

"Raiton: Raikyu!" – Lightning Release: Lightning Ball

"Fuuton: Atsuryokuha!" – Wind Release: Pressure Wave

"SHANNARO!" – Hell Yeah!

"Katon: Hi Ichirin!" - Fire Release: Flame Wheel

"Raiton: Ame no Rai!" – Lightning Release: Rain of Lightning

"Ninpo: Tekuse!" – Ninja Art: Thievery!

OMOTE RENGE! – Primary Lotus

"Sen'eijashu!" - Hidden Snake Hands

"**Genkai Katsu!**" – Limit Break

**Narasu Bakushin – Beat Rush **

**Bakkuten – Somersault **

**Insei Atemi!** – Meteor Strike

**INBO TENDOU!** – Final Heaven

Koukotsu – Trance

NAMI ENKOU – Tidal Flame

"Katon: Karyuu Endan!" – Fire Release: Dragon Fire

"Suiton: Mizu no Tate!" – Water Release: Shield of Water

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" – Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet

"Doton: Iwa Aigo Tate!" – Earth Release: Rock Protection Shield

Suna no Tama – Sphere of Sand

"Raiton: Hekireki Senkouki!" – Lightning Release: Thunder Drill

SHI SHI RENDAN – Lion Combo

Dobe – Worst

UZUMAKI NARUTO RENDAN! – Uzumaki Naruto Combo

**Preview for Chapter Five **

****

_Cloud Nine was the battlefield. The two looked at each other with determination in their eyes. _

_"Just cause you beat an Uchiha doesn't mean you can beat _ _me.__" Said Gizoku. _

_"Oh but I plan to." Said his opponent. _

_A third figure came into the fray. _

_"You weaklings don't stand a chance." _

_Gizoku turned shocked. _

_"What are you doing here?" _

_"Getting ready to utterly destroy you." _

_Gizoku grinned. "We'll see about that. Fait, the bottles!" _

_Three sake bottles were filled with several others in reserve. The three contestants stood by their respective bottle. _

_Naruto, Gizoku and Kaitou took and deep breath before simultaneously shouting: _

_"LINE THEM UP THEN KNOCK 'EM DOWN!" _

_The drinking contest began. _

PlEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review!

Oh and if I could recommend one story to you all, it's _Mizukage_ by Dragon6. Utterly awesome and inspired me to write this. Nice Job mate!


	5. A Week's Respite

Well, sorry guys and girls but it appears that okan77 got it. He gets the plot point.

Those looking for a point in my story do not despair. We still have the other two members of the Elite Guard to guess. Neither will be appearing for a while but I'll let you know when they come in so you can start to guess again. Ain't I a nice guy?

Also I apologise for the lack of thinking and creativity in the Naruto/Sasuke fight but I already said that it wasn't one of the easiest things to write. When I have time (probably when my creative juices run dry for a few weeks) I'll go back and edit it for you lucky, lucky people.

Still looking for a beta. Really could do with one now so if anyone wants the job email me at the hotmail address given in my profile.

"Normal Speech"

"Flashback or thoughts"

"**Demon Speak"**

"**Demon Thoughts"**

"SHOUTING! SIMULTAENEOUS JUTSUS"

**I do not own Naruto or anything pertaining to Naruto in the fanfiction. The OC's will have personalities based on popular personas but those personalities and descriptions will belong to their respective companies**

Naruto groaned as his alarm clock whined into his ear. Smashing his fist down onto the poor object, he dragged himself from his bed and into his shower. Kaitou, being a fair and caring Raikage had allowed all remaining competitors to have a week's rest before the semis so that the teams could prepare and recover from their injuries. It also gave Kumo time to get a new arena, as the old one had rocks on it that hadn't been seen for millions of years. In fact, some even had old bones of giant lizards from millennia ago.

Naruto didn't really care about the details. Giant lizards could go stuff themselves for all he could care. All he knew was this; it was time for work. Turning off the soothing warm water with a pang of regret, he pulled on his green combat trousers and threw on a white vest on that bore the kanji for 'Flash' on the front. Rethinking his clothing, he also threw on the trademark grey Jounin vest for Kumo, leaving the zipper undone so the kanji could still be read. The only difference between his and other jackets was the insignia on the breast pocket of the garb. It was two of Kaitou's nodachi crossed with a lightning bolt striking through the middle of them. Underneath was the phrase: 'Sapere aude? Audeamus!' Apparently, Gizoku said it stood for 'Dare to be wise? Let us dare!' but again Naruto hadn't cared much. The non translated one sounded cool anyway.

Checking his kunai and shuriken holsters for the last time, Naruto finished his morning by tying the Kumo headband round his blond bangs off to the side. He had found that while it also looked cool, it also kept some of his hair out of his eyes a lot better than his previous style. It didn't do much but what was the motto of that ninja supply store that appeared almost everywhere? Oh yeah, 'Every little helps.'

Yawning for what would be the last time for the day, he opened his door to his apartment. Looking down on his mat, he was surprised to see that a small white note had made its way there. Picking it up, he read the message.

_Glad to see you're okay. Happy Birthday! You owe us a spar sometime Uzumaki!_

_Best Wishes from the Uchiha Retrieval Crew_

Underneath the message was a chibi drawing of a fanged individual with red markings on his face alongside his dog, a 'big-boned' guy, a teen with a pineapple hairstyle that looked like he was about to fall asleep, a white eyed boy and a teen with a bowl cut giving the nice guy pose.

Realization hit Naruto. His birthday was today. Seems like Fate was having a bit of fun. Smirking at the Neji-like thought, Naruto put the note in his pocket and set off to the Ninja Academy.

* * *

Arriving with a flourish at the front doors, Naruto signed in just as the bell went. The secretary chuckled at his antics. 

"Just in time as normal Uzumaki. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks. You know me, always just sneaking in."

"Say Naruto, why did you take up a teaching job? I mean, you're part of the Elite Guard for the Raikage! Surely you should be begging for every SS mission there?"

For the first time that day, Naruto's eyes dimmed a little, losing some of their cheeriness. Then, just as quickly, he bounced back.

"Well, gotta make sure someone worthwhile teaches these kids, otherwise our ninja standard wouldn't be as high as it is now."

On that note, he turned swiftly and headed down the corridor to his classroom.

_And it also separates me as far away as possible from my REAL duties as a ninja. Stuff that no one should have to do other than us._

* * *

Naruto grinned evilly at one of the eight year olds that had cheered him on at the tournament. Since this was only October, they had only really been with him for about a month and already he liked quite a few of them. So as promised he had held a small taijutsu only tournament for them to participate in. Not only was it fun for the kids but also showed Naruto weaknesses in technique and what they'd need to learn to survive in this cut throat world of shinobi. It had been fairly impressive; some pupils appeared to be on the level of low-Chunnin taijutsu wise. Noting these pupils down on a clipboard, he made a note to send them to the hospital to check out their chakra pathways. If their taijutsu was so good, they must have trained constantly on that and he needed to see whether they had the same condition as Lee. Generally it was a pleasing affair and the students always congratulated each other. There were always the arrogant jackasses who claimed to be the best ever, but he knew just how to deal with them. Just like he was now. 

"So, you think that your one of the best guys here do you?" he asked the confident Genin hopeful. "Well, why don't you try against me then?"

That knocked the smile off his face.

"But sensei, you're Elite Guard! I'd last two seconds against you. Not like any of these dobes would last even that long." He muttered.

Naruto repressed his killing intent. He hated that word 'Dobe'. It really set him on edge. Luckily, his face hadn't changed.

"Tell you what then, I'll fight blind, no kicks and you can do every jutsu you know. Fair do's?

Still unsure, the student thought it over. Sighing, Naruto made his final offer.

"And if you win, I'll teach you the Ame no Rai."

And that sealed the deal. The student rushed Naruto as soon as he lowered his headband. Blind, Naruto listened and felt the air pressure change towards his left. He ducked and knew that the kid had overshot it, leaving his back exposed. Naruto quickly formed a seal. Some students gasped.

"Secret Taijutsu…"

The cocky brat turned in horror.

"ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!"

The attack landed and the student was sent flying. Some of the class was in shock; others were rolling on the floor laughing. The injured held his backside with both hands and glared at his now-smiling sensei.

Taking the blindfold off, Naruto looked to the kid.

"Two rules there kid. One: Never leave your back exposed. Two: Just because someone or something looks weak, doesn't mean that they are. As you just saw with that attack." Lowering his voice so that only the kid could hear, he continued. "Oh and by the way, your taijutsu is at least high-Genin. Keep it up mate, but if you could, please help out some of the others. They may not be as talented as you are but if you help them, they in turn may help you out with some of your worst techniques. Like Bunshin." The kid flinched. Rumbled. "Hey don't worry about it. Used to be my worst one too. But still, remember today alright?"

Turning back to the class after helping the boy back, Naruto called the next match.

* * *

It wasn't long after that until the class had to return inside for actual studying. Some groaned but when the subject of Kekkei Genkai's was revealed to be the topic, they rushed inside. Naruto, however, managed to pick up a few chakra signatures that he remembered from six years ago. He looked sternly around the field before one of the kids caught his attention and managed to drag him inside. However, one last look around revealed a bush moving very slightly. Naruto narrowed his eyes, but walked into the building anyway, ignoring it for now. 

"Now who here knows what a Kekkei Genkai is?" he asked the class once they were all seated.

"Is it a technique that can only be performed by members of that particular clan?" came one answer.

"Close but no." Naruto smiled at the girl who answered his question. "Very good guess though. Kekkei Genkai's are not techniques, more like abilities that are so potent, so powerful, that they can only be performed by someone who shares the same DNA as you. DNA is basically the stuff that builds your body up. If you shared the same blood as someone who had a Kekkei Genkai, you would have that particular ability and no one else would."

"Have you got a Kekkei Genkai, sensei?"

"Me? Naw, got a Kyuubi inside me already, don't need a Kekkei Genkai too." Everyone knew about the Kyuubi in Kumo and they had accepted him, for which he was extremely grateful. The Sandaime's Law had no power here, so Naruto could tell it freely. "However, I do know a few Kekkei Genkai that I have fought against."

"Like what sensei?"

"Well, on my very first mission, my Genin team encountered a boy whose ability was to manipulate both wind and water chakra so well, he could make unbeatable ice. He could reflect light off of this ice to travel at nearly the speed of light. Eventually, we persevered and won, but that boy was one of the strongest opponents I ever faced. I also think he was my first true friend outside of the village."

Here Naruto paused. Haku had been fairly friendly during their meeting in the woods and remained reluctant throughout their battle at the bridge. Yeah, it was safe to say that he counted as a friend.

"Another is the Byakugan. Grants 360 degree vision and can see through walls. Some are so great that they can see the tenketsu points on your body."

The chakra spike came to the forefront of Naruto's mind. Time to get under some skin.

"And the last one I can remember from Konoha was the Sharingan. You're able to anticipate attacks before the opponent makes them and even copy jutsus to the letter. My opponent at the tournament was a Sharingan user and we all saw how tough he was. However, Sharingan does have one adverse side effect."

"What's that, sensei?"

"It turns you into a complete loony."

The chakra surged, as if offended, and a small dose of killing intent was leaked from outside. However, the class was too busy cracking up to notice it. Naruto looked to where the intent had originated and sighed. Would the boy ever learn?

The bell rang and students began to pack up.

"Right, study for your next test in two weeks time and practice your taijutsu for a practical examination next month. Also, I'd like those essays on the Shodaime Raikage on my desk by Monday. Off you go guys! Have a good weekend!"

After the class had left, Naruto tidied the classroom up a little bit. Looking towards the spot where he had used to sit in Konoha, he chuckled slightly before exiting the room. The chakra signature followed him.

Naruto was now getting annoyed. He sighed, turned and faced in the direction of the trees.

"UCHIHA! I'D APPRECIATE IT IF YOU DIDN'T TRY TO SPY ON ME WHEN I'M AT WORK, THANK YOU!"

And on that note, he left, leaving a frustrated Sasuke in the undergrowth. Man, Naruto needed a drink.

* * *

Cloud Nine was the battlefield. The two looked at each other with determination in their eyes. 

"Just because you beat an Uchiha doesn't mean you can beat me." Said Gizoku.

"Oh but I plan to." Said his opponent. A third figure came into the fray.

"You weaklings don't stand a chance."

Gizoku turned shocked.

"What are you doing here?"

"Getting ready to utterly destroy you."

Gizoku grinned. "We'll see about that. Fait, the bottles!"

Three sake bottles were filled with several others in reserve. The three contestants stood by their respective bottle. Naruto, Gizoku and Kaitou took and deep breath before simultaneously shouting:

"LINE THEM UP THEN KNOCK 'EM DOWN!"

The drinking contest began. Today was October 10th. It was the date of Kyuubi's defeat. It was also Naruto's birthday, bringing us to this situation. After the massive happy birthday from all the Kumo Nin, they had gotten down to the real stuff of parties. Drinking games.

About four hours later, Naruto was slurring his words so badly, it sounded like he was part of a separate species. Gizoku had become hyperactive as a caffeinated road runner and Kaitou was unfazed by the whole ordeal.

"Soooo, K-k-k-Kaitou-shenshei, youuuur dwink!" gurgled Naruto.

Kaitou smirked and downed his next cup of sake.

"Easy, Gizoku?"

"Fine, fine!" Gizoku shouted. But just before he could Naruto slumped face first into the table, out cold.

"RIGHT, LOSER IS THE BIRTHDAY BOY, NARUTO UZUMAKI!" cheered a triumphant Gizoku. Several patrons in the bar cheered and cat called.

Two more hours later, a few Konoha ninjas had turned up. Fait's eyes widened when she saw who they were and she quickly moved some patrons in front of Naruto so that he couldn't be seen. Kiba, who was ready to get just as sloshed as Gizoku and Naruto, got to the bar to order him and the others some drinks. Gizoku sidled up alongside him.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, we got a joke around here in Kumo. Wanna here it?" he asked enthusiastically. At Kiba's approval, he started.

"What, what, what did the five fingers…say to the face?"

"I dunno what?" Kiba was feeling the side effects and atmosphere of the party overriding his danger senses. If he could hear them, they would be screaming at him to move.

"SLAP!" Gizoku then smacked Kiba hard across the face laughing his head off before falling into unconciousness himself. As he smashed off the floor, the noise woke Naruto up. Seeing his partner on the floor, he groaned.

"He did the five finger joke didn't he?" Naruto asked Fait. At her nodding he groaned. "Stupid little…" As the Kyuubi was constantly working on Naruto's metabolism, he got out of drunken states after about two hours. Unfortunately, he was left with one hell of a hangover, thanks to his body dumping the alcohol so quickly. He cursed this as he slung Gizoku over his shoulder. Still with his back to Kiba, he started to speak.

"Sorry about that man, Gizoku gets a little excited after a few drinks. He didn't mean any harm. Sorry on his behalf." Here, Naruto turned. "Truce?" His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"Naruto?" Kiba looked confused. The hair seemed too pale and the headband was the wrong symbol but there was no denying those whisker marks and those eyes.

Naruto sighed. "Yeah it's me. Whoopdedoo. Look, I really got to get this guy home." He turned to leave before Kiba grabbed his shoulder.

"So, you don't see us in six years and now you don't want to know about us? Naruto we were your first friends in Konoha, we deserve an explanation as to why you're here." Naruto smiled sadly, and then punched himself in the stomach. The clone exploded into white smoke. Naruto had Kawamari'd when Kiba grabbed his shoulder.

Kiba growled in frustration. He nodded to the others in the bar, who were Neji, Shino, Chouji, Hinata and Shikamaru and started trying to get information out of the Kumo nin. But before they could even start, Fait announced something to them.

"If you're thinking of trying to convince him to go back, you're sorely mistaken."

"And who are you to him?" growled Kiba.

"His team mate and one of the few non-Kumo born to accept him for what he is. Don't try to take him back. He's happy here. Attempts at getting him back would darken his mood considerably. And to let you know how big a deal that is, he was feeling fairly cheerful going into the match against your traitor Uchiha. You know nothing about him. Leave him here. If not for him, then for us. He's done more than you know for Kumo. Please. Just leave him alone."

And with that, Fait got back to work.

* * *

After dropping Gizoku off at his house, Naruto headed for his favourite training ground. Training Ground 57, otherwise known as Lightning Rod Field, had the strongest concentration of lightning strike throughout Kumo. Only the Elite were allowed to train here, and it was often very quiet. Any lightning jutsu performed could bring a massive lightning storm crashing into the atmosphere and the charred craters that marred the landscape were testament to this. 

Naruto summoned 29 clones for his taijutsu exercise. Standing in a square formation, the thirty of them began to practice taijutsu. Every move was synchronized, every punch and kick the exact same. If it wasn't one person and his clones, it looked like it was an old martial arts class that you see in the movies. The techniques flowed through each other like water being shaped in the earth. Punch. Kick. Punch. Kick. The clones followed suit expertly. After a final flying kick, Naruto dismissed the clones. The rush of the experience hit him and he could perform his moves with much more fluidity than ever before. The ability to multiply a half an hour exercise by thirty is a strong asset to have and Naruto exploited it well. But now, he wasn't bothered by his taijutsu. He was going to work on one of his main weaknesses. Evasion.

Channeling chakra into his arm, he held it aloft. Closing his eyes in anticipation, he mumbled the jutsu.

"Raiton: Dai Ame no Rai."

The chakra bolt screamed from his hand into the clouds that were quickly amassing above. There was a low rumbling and while the storm brewed, Naruto took off his Jounin vest and dropped it to the floor with a heavy 'clunk'. The first bolt of lightning came down and Naruto back flipped away before dodging a second and barely avoiding a third. The storm never relented and Naruto was being hard-pressed to avoid all of the streaks of lightning coming his way. After a particularly close call, he caught a flash of movement from his right side. Distracted, his attention shifted for a second. That second was all it took.

The lightning slammed into his chest, blowing him off his feet and burning his shirt around his chest area. The force smashed him into a tree which split under the pressure. Naruto's vision swam and as he fought for consciousness, managed to get back up on his feet. Someone could have accidentally wandered onto the field and could now be in danger. Heading towards the source of the movement with fading vision, Naruto took a second bolt to his back, which forced him upwards into the air. A third bolt slammed into his stomach, sending him plummeting towards the ground. Naruto screamed in agony as electricity bored through him into the earth. He was then mercifully knocked into unconciousness.

* * *

Standing in ankle deep sewer water, Naruto met with his inner demon. There could be only two reasons why he was here. 

"Am I in danger of dying?" he asked the colossal fox.

"**From a few lightning strikes? Pah, you've had worse. You're just unconscious at the moment and your jutsu has been switched off outside. You'll be fine."**

"So, you brought me here to tell me something?"

"**Correct. You see, we know that whenever you are forced to use my chakra, sometimes you take on so great an amount that you receive a 'tail' of my chakra right?"**

"Yeah, carry on."

"**Well, it seems that there is a limit that you can go to 'tails wise'. What I mean is, if you ever draw on more than seven tails of chakra, your body will be mangled beyond belief from chakra overload and if you even survive, you'll never ever be able to defend yourself. And I'll be damned if my vessel gets killed from amateur attacks because he was paralyzed waist down."**

Naruto, not bothering to tell the Kyuubi he was damned anyway, nodded. "I've only ever gone three tails but if someone is stronger than that, I'll need to use more. Thanks for the heads up Kyuubi, I'll bear that in mind next time."

"**Good to know. Oh and I've found out who was distracting you while you were training. They're from Konoha."**

"Oh them. Well, they were bound to find me sooner or later."

"**She seems pretty upset. You did look like you took a lot of damage."**

"Well, if they know about the Kyuubi, they'll know I'll be…Waitaminute. SHE?"

* * *

Chapter 5 over and done with. Fairly boring chapter with a few laughs but necessary for the story. 

Naruto can only go three tails so far in this story. Akatsuki are still nine members as Shippuden hasn't happened yet and as for why Gaara is still Kazekage after his 'incident'. Well all shall be explained in a couple of chapters time.

**Glossary**

Raiton: Dai Ame no Rai – Lightning Release Great Rain of Lightning

**Preview for Chapter Six**

_Naruto sighed. _

"_Well, if you want to know the whole story, you might as well wait until after the tournament. But I can give you the basic outline of what happened. But first, we need to get out of here. Every Kumo nin will know what has happened here and some will investigate. Konoha ninjas may see you here too. Besides, a house is better than a training field for relaxation anyway."_

_His friend nodded and, with Naruto leading the way, they got to his apartment. Settling down inside, Naruto brought out a bottle of sake for the both of them along with saucers. Setting them down on the table, he faced his guest._

"_It all started six years ago after that incident in Konoha…"_

Yep that's all you're getting. See, I can be evil too, readers

Thanks for all the reviews!


	6. Kage's Meeting

Sorry for the late update but it's been a bit hectic at school. With our French teacher going mental with coursework I've been hard-pressed to update. I promise that they will be explanations as to whenever my updates are late or not.

On happier notices, CHAPTER FOUR HAS BEEN UPDATED! Yep, the Naruto/Sasuke fight is now 1000 words longer bringing the word count for that chapter up to 7000 odd.

In this chapter three more of the Elite Guard will be shown. Two of them will be OC's. Time for OC guessing again!

Oh and they won't be from FF or KH this time in case you thought I was going with a theme ;)

My beta has yet to reply to my email that I sent him. If he is reading this, please send me an email back replying to this one or I'll assume you're not after the job. If anyone else wants it email me, then reply to my email that I send you.

Final notice, I lost my entire Tekken: DR data for PSP. MY BRYAN IS NO LONGER A RAIJIN! SO CLOSE TO DIVNE FIST! Starts crying Anyway, apart from Bryan and King, has anyone got a decent char to play as in Tekkie? I need about two more for a team tournament. I prefer aerial juggles and grabs so if you got characters that work well with that, could you let me know? Cheers ;)

Onto the fic!

"Normal Speech"

_"Flashback or thoughts" _

**"Demon Speak" **

**_"Demon Thoughts" _**

"SHOUTING! SIMULTAENEOUS JUTSUS"

**I do not own Naruto or anything pertaining to Naruto in the fanfiction. The OC's will have personalities based on popular personas but those personalities and descriptions will belong to their respective companies **

Naruto woke up but kept his eyes closed. He could feel the surge of medical chakra entering his body's nervous system that had gone into overload when he was shocked. Kyuubi had got rid of most of the damage but the chakra was just finishing off the job. Giving it a polished finish in a way.

"You can get up now, I know you're awake."

That voice was familiar. Naruto gave a small smile, eyes still shut.

"And how did you guess that?"

"A person's eyes still move underneath their eyelids when they are asleep or unconscious. You stopped doing that about a minute ago."

"As I would expect from a medic Nin of your calibre." Naruto sat up, opening his eyes.

"Hokage-sama."

Yes, it was Tsunade, Hokage of Konoha, with a stern look on her face. She wasn't happy about something.

_Uh oh… _

BANG! A fist crashed down onto his head.

"YOU BAKA! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT KIND OF STUNT YOU WERE TRYING TO PULL? YOU COULD HAVE USED KAGE BUNSHIN AND SHURIKEN INSTEAD OF BLOODY LIGHTNING BOLTS, YOU IDIOT!"

"Nice to see you too, baa-chan." Naruto absent-mindedly replied.

Tsunade calmed down with a small laugh from that remark. Just like the old Naruto.

"So what are you doing here in the rival village of Konoha?"

Naruto gave her a look that said 'Are you fucking serious?'

"Other than the…incident…" Tsunade looked away. She still couldn't look at him while being reminded of the banishment. Naruto saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I was treated like dirt there anyway. I'm happy here."

A little confidence regained, Tsunade started to speak again.

"Naruto, you've changed. I saw how cold you were to Sakura and Lee during the tournament. I heard about your antics with Kiba in the bar. What the hell happened to you?"

Naruto sighed.

"Well, if you want to know the whole story, you might as well wait until after the tournament. But I can give you the basic outline of what happened. But first, we need to get out of here. Every Kumo Nin will know what has happened here after that massive lightning storm and some will investigate. Konoha ninjas may see you here too. Besides, a house is better than a training field for relaxation anyway."

Tsunade nodded and, with Naruto leading the way, they got to his apartment.

* * *

Settling down inside, Naruto brought out a bottle of sake for the both of them along with saucers. Setting them down on the table, he faced his guest.

"It all started six years ago after that incident in Konoha. For four days, I traveled without sleep, without food, until I collapsed from exhaustion. Gizoku was lucky enough to come across me there, at death's door. I suppose, you didn't order those hunter-nins after me?" At the shocked look of Tsunade, he continued. "As I thought. Anyway, after I proved myself to Kaitou-sensei, he trained me, along with Gizoku and Fait, to be his main bodyguard force for the assault on the Sandaime Raikage. It was kinda tough but I had two main people from my past that helped out." Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, the first was the baka kitsune in my head. Well he helped by healing my wounds and giving advice now and then. He says it's 'because he doesn't want a weak or dead container but I think it's because he's grown a soft spot."

**_"I heard that, you bastard!" _**

"Moving on, the second was…" Naruto glanced at his clock on the wall. "In fact, three, two, one…"

A massive puff of smoke erupted into the room. When it cleared, a desk-sized toad was standing in the middle of the room. On top of it was a white-haired man, dressed in outlandish robes. Three guesses who it was?

"IT IS I! THE GREAT AUTHOR OF ICHA ICHA PARADISE! EVEN SHINIGAMI HIMSELF THINKS TWICE BEFORE CONFRONTING THE GREAT TOAD SAGE, JIRAIYA!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever, Ero-sennin." Jiraiya face-vaulted.

"Gaki, I've told you enough times before. Stop using that stupid nickname?" Jiraiya then glanced at Tsunade. "Ah, Tsunade, I thought you would be here, what with the tournament and all."

"You knew about it?"

"Of course he did," Naruto interrupted. "In fact I invited him here to arrive and this exact time. A pervert he may be, but he's a punctual pervert nonetheless. It's good he's here actually, he can fill in a few blanks."

"Blanks on what?"

"Well, you say how I may have changed? It's because of a massive shift in personality. While utilising my three tail form, some of Kyuubi's second personality overwrote itself onto my own. Every time I go three tails or above, the second Kyuubi takes over my body and I go, in crude terms, 'bat fuck insane'."

"Wait, a second Kyuubi?"

Naruto gave a smirk. "You really need to update your history books baa-chan. Basically; Kyuubi gave me power every time I asked. He was only hostile the first few times because I hadn't gained his respect then."

**_"And you never will gaki." _**

Giving Kyuubi the equivalent of a mental glare, Naruto continued.

"Anyway, when I finally got to know Kyuubi, I found the reason why he attacked Konoha. Would you believe that the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Lord of all Demons, greatest of the Bijou…"

Tsunade leaned forward in her seat in anticipation.

"Suffers from Split Personality Disorder?"

Tsunade almost face vaulted. When she regained her composure, she had a serious face on.

"So Kyuubi attacked Konoha when his darker side was in control?"

"Pretty much yeah. Anyway, back to three tails. When I took on that form, Kyuubi's personality shifts to, as I like to call it, the Dark Kyuubi. He goes mad with power again, in the same state he was when attacking your beloved village 19 years ago."

Tsunade noticed the focus on the word 'your'.

"Now for my question."

Tsunade looked up, Naruto had a question?

"What's Sasuke doing back in the village? I'm pretty sure he ran off to go seek power to kill his brother but I'm not too sure on the details." Sarcasm dripped off every word.

"The Uchiha had been gone for about three years. He suddenly turned up at the gates of Konoha one day and proclaimed he had killed Orochimaru. He was able to provide his proof when he dragged Orochimaru's head out in front of us in a gory display. The council immediately welcomed him back, hit me with that damn loophole again and instated him as an ANBU commander. The only weird thing was that Sasuke had come back without a single scratch. Must have got Orochimaru while he was asleep or something."

Naruto meanwhile was in deep thought. "Without a scratch you say…"

Jiraiya picked up from the silence that ensued. His serious tone indicated no playing around.

"Naruto. Get Kaitou and the rest of the Elites. I have information that could prove deadly if not heard. Tsunade, you better come too. I'd bring your tournament representatives as your 'Guard', they need to hear this. I've already told Gaara. We need to meet at the Raikage office in half an hour." With that he Shunshin'd away.

Naruto smiled at Tsunade. "Well, it's been nice catching up Tsunade-sama but I'm afraid duty calls. See you at the meeting."

A bolt of lightning flew through the window and hit Naruto. When it disappeared, Naruto was gone. He had used the Inazuma Shunshin. Tsunade shook her head.

"Show off…"

* * *

A loud knocking was heard at the door. Gizoku groaned. He took a pillow and placed it over his head. He was still dressed from falling unconscious earlier and no way in hell was Naruto gonna undress him for his bed.

"Five more minutes… I don't wanna go to school today."

"Gizoku, no time for playing around. S-Class meeting in fifteen. Raikage Tower." Came Naruto's voice. Stupidity wiped away, Gizoku opened the door and nodded at Naruto, his face marred with a stern look. Both set off and warned the others of the elite Guard.

Eventually meeting back at the Raikage's office, Gizoku spoke up.

"So, what's the mission?"

"No idea at the moment should change when we receive this new information soon. Hopefully, this won't be about the tournament. I don't want civilians getting involved like back in Konoha."

They walked up the stairs in full official uniform. Entering the room they found Kaitou and most of the guard standing there.

Along with Kaitou, Fait, and Gizoku, Naruto had gotten to know the Elite Guard very well. Joui was standing there, his silver hair draped around his face like a curtain. He nodded in greeting to the two arriving.

The next along from him was Karuta. Originally from Cajun no Kuni, he was declared missing-nin for not obeying a treaty signed between the two rival ninja clans, the Settoudan and the Ansatsusha. His hair was a maroon colour and his eyes had red pupils and block irises, due to the harsh conditions on the eyes in Cajun no Kuni. No really understood why it happened but it was one of Karuta's defining features. Over his Kumo flak jacket he wore a brown trench coat and under it, he wore blue and purple body armour set. His legs were also covered in armour, making them look almost futuristic in appearance. His was nervously fidgeting in his way, by repeatedly shuffling a deck of cards. He also nodded towards them.

Reibou stood almost vertically. He was a well built man in his mid-twenties. He had a black Chinese style shirt on with ceremonial designs on the back in gold. He wore loose dark blue combat pants and two black wristbands on his arms. On his head was a large hat that looked almost like a sombrero. However, it was lined in the sharpest steel possible. He was also fiercely loyal to Kaitou, after the man, along with his three protégés, had saved his country from the fire being known as Hinote. It had taken nearly all five of their efforts but the creature had succumbed and Reibou had joined the growing Elite Guard.

The last one was more connected to Naruto than he had imagined. Her name was Yugito Nii. She had blonde hair, emerald eyes and a catlike face that grew more feline when she smiled devilishly. Her hair was currently tied back in a ponytail and she wore the standard Elite uniform but with the kanji for cat on the back of it.

She was also the container for the Nibi no Nekomata.

The day Naruto had found out it was quite an awkward experience. She had lured two members of Akatsuki into an unused sewer system and was planning on taking their lives with hers. Fortunately, Kyuubi had felt the Nibi's chakra release when the NFG trio were out patrolling nearby. Running to her aid by blasting open one of the walls thanks to a chakra enhanced punch from Fait, they had driven the two Akatsuki off. Or that's what they thought. In actuality, the masked one thought it prudent to go collect a 30 million bounty and the white haired one had claimed 'he had better things to do to please Jashin-sama'. Thanking the group, Yugito took up their recruitment offer and then travelled with them. Naruto had bluntly asked her about Nibi and after a few coughs and stutters, assured her that he was one too. They agreed to train each other demon-wise A tight friendship had evolved. Naruto could handle the demon chakra better than ever and Yugito had made the Nibi a close acquaintance. However, it didn't help that whenever Naruto saw Yugito, Kyuubi would act up. I fact the first time they met, Kyuubi had said:

**_"Oh so the beautiful Nibi has once again graced my presence. Make a damn good impression, kit. I don't want to lose her again because of some flesh bag like you." _**

Yeah, Kyuubi had romance issues.

Back to business, the seven members of the Elite Shinobi Guard stood behind the Raikage. A little after, Tsunade herself walked through the door, followed by the Konoha 11. Some looked at Naruto with nervousness, others with smirks and one was laced in killing intent. I'll give you three guesses as to who it was. Naruto nodded his head once in a manner of greeting, his face indicating that this was no time for screwing around.

Kaitou and Tsunade greeted each other.

"Hokage-sama"

"Raikage-sama. I assume you received the message?"

"That would be correct. He should be here by now."

A knock at the door was heard and Gaara walked in, flanked by Temari and Kankuro. A nod to Naruto and a formal greeting to the two other Kages and he was ready to begin. Naruto looked at the Sand Siblings, not having seen them properly for a while. Kankuro looked much the same as ever, with his black bodysuit and purple face paint. The two puppets on his back were replaced by three scrolls, an indicator that his collection had increased. Gaara looked plain badass in a black robe with the symbols for 'Kaze' and 'Kage' on the back. Temari had ditched the white and now wore a black kimono with a red trimming, with her fan remaining on her back. However, she kept shooting glances of to one particular Konoha shinobi. Naruto suppressed the urge to smirk well, but not without difficulty.

_Shikamaru, you sly dog._

Jiraiya then opened the door, face also ready for business and not the type attributed to Icha Icha.

"Sorry I'm a little late. Just had to clear up a few details."

"No need to worry, Jiraiya. We're all here. Now what's this about a special meeting?"

Jiraiya looked at Kaitou with a grave look on his face then shot a glance to Gaara, Yugito and Naruto in turn.

"It seems that your jolly friends the Tsuchikage, Tamaishi and the Mizukage, Deshio have joined forces with Akatsuki."

The mood didn't improve much after that.

* * *

Apparently the whole story was that Iwa had still been bitter about the Third Great Shinobi War. The Yellow Flash had utterly decimated them into submission. They were forced to sign a treaty proclaiming all territories owned by Tsuchi no Kuni would be freed and given independence such as the Kusa no Kuni. This drastically reduced Iwa's power in the ninja world. However, Konoha had allowed the country to remain a strong ninja power, something that their allies, Suna and Kiri had greatly disapproved of. However, neither could match Konoha's might at the time when the Yondaime was the Hokage. Both accepted that Iwa would never be destroyed fully in this lifetime. However, when more negotiations had been played out, Kiri noticed it had largely been left out and not invited to a critical meeting. Taking this as an act of distrust, they signed a treaty with Iwa behind the other countries' backs promoting that whenever Iwa tried to achieve something in an act of war, Kiri would be right there beside them.

This had gone unnoticed for many years as Iwa had been mobilising its forces, making them ever ready to try for an invasion against Konoha. They had almost turned up at the Oto/Konoha War but heard news of their defeat before they reached and the allies were forced to retreat without detection. However, a couple of weeks ago, Akatsuki came to Tamaishi and gave him a very tempting offer. Hand over their resident Jinchuuriki and expect their aid during their next attack. Sealing the deal without a second thought, Tamaishi handed over the Rokubi no Tori Jinchuuriki to the missing Nins and made his intentions known to the Akatsuki leader that they would attack after the tournament when all Nins were less capable to fight back. Once Kumogakure had been taken, it would provide a northern site for troops. With Konoha trapped in between Kumo and Iwa, they would have to fight a war on two fronts, with Suna unluckily fighting three with Kiri attacking Suna because of it's proximity with the sea.

This had been thought through very well. It was by mere chance that Jiraiya's spy network picked up on it at all.

* * *

"And that's their plan." Jiraiya concluded. 

"I see. Our course of action?" Gaara questioned.

"Well, if Iwa and Kiri are going to fight in this as well as Akatsuki, they'll be after you three thanks to your hosts. This needs to be dealt with quickly for your sakes." Kaitou said. "However, if they cotton on that we know about this, and then they may move the attack date up sooner, giving us less time to prepare. Conundrum." He scratched his chin in thought.

"How well armed are Kumo in terms of able bodied ninja?" Tsunade asked.

"Our SHOCK troops span about 150." Said Kaitou as if it was merely non consequential. However, that didn't stop all the non Kumo's jaws dropping simultaneously. 150 ANBU level ninja? How many Jounin were there?

"Unfortunately, we don't have many Chunnin and Jounin as the Chunnin Exams take place only every two years and getting this village back on it's feet was my priority. Turns out that the Sandaime Raikage had increased the quality of his ninjas a lot like Suna. Many of those turned against him but we still defeated many. We need those exams to be able to pass our Genin to Chunnin but since they are in short supply, we don't get many chances. Even less for Jounin status. Guess it's lucky that you don't need a test for SHOCK. And of course, my Elite Guard could probably bolster our ranks as much as ten SHOCK troops." Kaitou continued waving his hand behind him.

"And still not enough to match Iwa's army. They've been training their whole lives and as a major country in both size and wealth, they have amassed a literal army of ninja. It still wouldn't be enough." Jiraiya stated.

"I could get reinforcements here from Konoha." Tsunade spoke up. "I could get them here in less than two days if needed."

"Good idea. Maybe you could disguise them as senseis and fans for the Konoha teams left in the bracket."

"I could do the same with Suna troops, though it may take three days."

"Right, now we need to discuss tactics and how we are officially going to deal with this threat. We also need to get a treaty signed quickly because we've all signed non-aggression pacts but not alliances. We need to make this official. Naruto!" Kaitou barked.

"Yes sir?"

"Fetch pens and paper. We're getting a Alliance treaty signed."

Naruto groaned inwardly. This was getting _political_

* * *

Well there we go! Another chap done.

Please check out the revised Naruto vs Sasuke fight and give me your thoughts on the update.

Two new guys to guess:

Karuta

Reibou.

It turns out okan77 has forsaken his plot point in order to design Kaitou's nodachi. So expect to see a nodachi worthy of Auron's Masamune coming soon. Or so he told me .

**Glossary **

Inazuma Shunshin – Lightning Body Flicker

Cajun no Kuni – Cajun Country

Hinote – Blaze

Nibi no Nekomata – Two Tailed Cat

Kaze – Wind

Kage – Shadow

Tsuchi no Kuni – Earth Country

Kusa no Kuni – Grass Country

Jinchuuriki – Power of human sacrifice, demon container

Rokubi no Tori – Six Tailed Tiger

Previews always seem to lock my chapter before my ideas can fully grow. So instead of a preview…

**OMAKE **

Chouji groaned in frustration. This Sound nin wasn't giving up. He had already consumed the green and yellow pills and Jirobo was aiming another charge at him. Ducking the first elbow, he didn't see the knee until it was too late. He was sent flying backwards into a tree where a limb was sent hurtling to the ground thanks to the force behind the blow. Coughing up blood, he pulled out the final of the three pills, the red pill.

"Go ahead, eat your pill. By the time I'm finished with you, you won't have the strength needed to even lift a finger. Or the life needed to do so, trash!" The red skinned Jirobo cackled madly.

Growing a look of defiance, Chouji remembered what his father had told him about the pills.

_"The Akimichi clan jutsus can be classified as a type of rabbit hole, with each jutsu leading us further down. Our full potential can only be achieved by consuming these." _

_Chouza held up the three pills in their glass case. _

_"You take the green and yellow pills. Your power will increase but your descent for power stops. You will stop your growth then and there. You take the red pill and it shows you how deep the rabbit hole goes." _

Popping the pill into his mouth, Chouji swallowed it in anger. How dare this guy talk to him like this. There was a brilliant green burst of chakra. Jirobo had to shield his eyes because of the green. When he lowered his arms, he gaped in shock

Chouji was radically different. His normal weight had been reduced into a muscular build. His clothing attire now consisted of black trousers, shirt and trenchcoat. A pair of shades adorned his face. His chakra output was amazing.

"S-So what if you've grown a little stronger? You're still no match for me! Who do you think you are?" shouted Jirobo.

Chouji grabbed the fallen tree limb and twirled it around skilfully like a quarterstaff. Bringing it behind his head eventually in an offensive stance, Chouji answered his question form behind his shades.

"I am the One."

OMAKE FIN


End file.
